A través del Espejo
by Sake's Evil22
Summary: [Terminado] Su diversión: Echar a perder los planes de su padre de casarla todo iba bien hasta que se topa con el doctor en leyes: Shoaran Li, quién le pondrá un alto a sus planes por haberlo estafado. Situaciones hilarantes y dramáticas propios de mi estilo Evil.
1. La trampa

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Las siguientes reglas se aplican a cada capítulo:**

**- Frases en Negritas, resaltar lugares o tiempo o inicio de escena-**

**-En varias ocasiones las letras en negritas también van a ser frases en otro idioma-**

**-Comentarios entre guiones-**

"_**Pensamientos en cursivas y entre comillas" y/o "Notas Especiales"**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Cambio de Escena-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**( N/A).- Las frases entre paréntesis son comentarios particulares de la autora para resaltar o hacer más clara la idea/frase/comentario. **

**POV.-Pensamientos o Narración del personaje en 1ra persona. **

**3.- Sake Kinomoto es mi usuario en el Facebook. **

**En mi perfil verán FOTOS/Documentales/Vídeos de los que hago referencia en este CP. **

**El material les dará una idea mas clara de lo que hablo.**

**(Por el momento no me comprometo hacerlos de forma rápida porque mi acceso al internet esta restringido pero a penas pueda voy actualizar las fotos).**

**4.- Este es mi tercer Mini-FanFic la idea la tome de una de las tantas adaptaciones que dejaron a medias en SCC de los de "CREPUSCULO" como tengo acceso restringido al internet no me dado tiempo de buscar la obra pero tome la idea principal y la adapte a mi mini-fanfic, espero que les guste. **

**-A través del Espejo-**

**-Capítulo I**

**-La trampa-**

*****Hong Kong-China*****

**-Edificio de la Corporación Li & Asociados-**

En el buffet principal de Abogados de la Corporación Li, un hombre de unos 24 años estaba completamente perplejo.

El Dr. Shoaran Li era un reconocido abogado de la firma, medía 1.85Mtrs. Cabellos Castaños Claros, ojos color ámbar oscuros, no era delgado ni gordo, de contextura firme.

Era varonil en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Con un excelente gusto a la hora de vestir.

Un hombre que gustaba de temas económicos como políticos, actualmente estaba en su segundo post-grado de Ciencias Políticas quería prepararse para cuando cumpliera 25 años postularse para el senado chino.

Las leyes era su pasión, los debates podían absorber la mayor parte de su tiempo.

Ahora era el abogado principal que se encargaba de la revisión y elaboración de los contratos a nivel societario.

Era extremadamente hábil y cuidadoso en su trabajo.

Era el menor de tres hermanos, Touya y Eriol eran los líderes de las empresas Li cada uno en diferentes aéreas (De quien hablaremos mas adelante).

No se consideraba una persona superficial a pesar que sus relaciones con las mujeres habían sido puntuales y esporádicas sencillamente porque el era un hombre complejo era extremadamente raro que una mujer se interese en sus gustos por la política.

Las mujeres por lo general lo dejaban, pero eso no le impidió siempre estar rodeado de mujeres hermosas, de buena cuna, preparadas, aunque en el último año había seguido sin darse cuenta un patrón poco usual, había salido con mujeres rubias de ojos verdes y cuerpo escultural.

Por eso le parecía irreal lo que tenía ante sus ojos y pregunto con asombro y cautela:

-¿Perdón como dijo?-

-OMG eres lindo, realmente me fascina que seas mi "prometido"-

-¿Qué?- El no quería ser altanero pero no todos los días te topas con una mujer tan "energética" que ingresa a tu oficina, se te prende del cuello y te da un sonoro beso en la mejilla, dejante marcado la mejilla con el horrible labial barato que usaba.

No tenía palabras para describir lo que sentía pensaba que era una broma pesada de sus hermanos mayores, no sería la primera vez y volvió a preguntar:

-¿Quién es usted?-

-Oh vamos Shoa es que mi suegrito lindo no te ha dicho de mi, soy Sakura Kinomoto tu prometida, futura esposa, la futura madre de tus hijos por cierto quiero media docena, soy una mujer muy fértil y de paso seré la dueña de tus quincenas no que digo quincenas de tus semanas, así se me paso por alto no me gusta trabajar, pero seré excelente esposa, soy una chica muy versátil, nos vamos a divertir mucho, yo….

-PARA POR FAVOR!- Finalmente grito el hombre.

La mujer lo miraba con expresión divertida y tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y Shoaran no podía dejar de preguntarse:

_-"¿Quién diablos era esta acosadora que hablaba sin parar?"-_

-¿Quién eres?, tiene que haber un error yo no conozco a ninguna Sakura Kinomoto-

-¿Cómo que NO?, mi daddy así le llamo a mi papito, lindo, bello, precioso, te comento que es le mejor papá del mundo, incluso hasta ahora me consiente mucho me cuenta cuentos es un súper que increíble padre….

Mientras Sakura seguía divagando Shaoran tenía la boca literalmente abierta, nunca en su vida había conocido a una mujer tan "parlanchina" encima con un falso bronceado que opacaba el verdadero color de su piel esa mujer estaba "naranja", tenía un maquillaje en exceso en color pastel, encima ese afro realmente se preguntaba si era ese el verdadero color de cabello porque era horrible parecía un nido de pájaros, encima esos lentes enormes, los frenillos y la peor parte era la ropa hippie que llevaba.

Volvió a preguntar porque estaba perdiendo la paciencia con esta mujer:

-Señorita por favor quiere callarse y me puede por favor - (puso énfasis en el por favor ya estaba molesto) - ¿Quién DIABLOS ES USTED? - (Si era oficial estaba de mal humor).

-No escucho nada de lo que le dije- Esa no era una pregunta era una afirmación por la joven hippie y le dijo en un tono divertido:

-Mi daddy le mando un contrato que usted firmo y en el dice que se compromete conmigo-

Shoaran se quedo en blanco y solo pudo decir:

-¿Quién es su padre?-

-Kinomoto Fujitaka-

Shoaran se quedo en blanco por segunda vez y dijo:

-¿Eres la hermana menor de Ariel?-

-Si soy la bebe de la casa-

_-"Ariel este hijo de put"#$& ...me engaño su hermana es horrible"-_

_-_Sabes caramelito de azúcar estoy hospedada en el Swit's Hotel si quieres puedes ir a mi pent-house me quedare una semana así nos conocemos "mejor y a fondo"-

Dijo Sakura en un tono tan sugestivo que aterro a Shoaran y el más tardo en reaccionar que su "supuesta prometida" estaba encima de el y le robo un beso en los labios.

La joven salió cantando del lugar y el se quedo perplejo y enojado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocas horas después*****

En el Swit's Hotel una joven de cabellos castaños se miraba en el espejo de su habitación y sonreía con malicia la primera parte de su plan salió a su criterio a la perfección.

Se saco la extravagante peluca afro y revelo su cabello castaño con reflejos rubios ese mes había optado por dejar atrás la lagar melena y lucía un moderno corte grafilado con un cerquillo diagonal en tono rebelde lo que le daba una look provocador y jovial.

Con mucho cuidado saco los lentes de contactos y revelo sus preciosos ojos color aceituna eran un verde agua raro, lo que la hacía ser una mujer con una mirada exótica, retiro el exceso del maquillaje y quedo su precioso cutis completamente limpio.

Se quito la ropa hippie y las almohadillas que se había puesto para hacer que su cuerpo se viera cuadrado y algo amorfo y revelo la figura estilizada no era voluptuosa ni delgada pero tenía sus curvas definidas y su piel que tenía un falso bronceado que realmente era pintura para piel, iba ser retirado con un largo baño caliente.

Ella medía 1.76Mtrs. Pero llegaba tranquilamente al 1.80Mtros o más cuando usaba sus zapatos con taco aguja.

No se consideraba una diosa ni una mujer de belleza exuberante pero era una mujer hermosa, inteligente y le fascinaba divertirse malogrando los planes de su "amado padre por casarla".

Le gustaba ser independiente, libre como el viento y fresca como el agua en invierno era su lema.

Tenía 23 años se había graduado de Ciencias Políticas en la universidad de TOKIO, había aplicado a un cargo público pero su amor por la política se vino a bajo al ver los niveles de corrupción en las entidades pública, no le gusto ella era una mujer idealista y le daba muchas iras ver como el dinero compraba todo.

Ahora estaba tomando un curso de Música su segunda pasión estaba familiarizándose con el manejo de los equipos de sonidos, tenía un mini-proyecto con sus primas y su hermano mayor y ahora quería dedicarse abrir un bar alternativo.

Pero su padre desde los 18 años quería verla casada con lo que el llamaba un buen partido en 6 años había malogrados cerca de 12 compromisos con empresarios y magnates petroleros, mineros, políticos, médicos.

Ella siempre investigaba a sus pretendientes o futuros prometidos y la historia siempre era igual hombres superficiales que usaban las mujeres para su satisfacción carnal y que pensaban que los matrimonios arreglados para incrementar su patrimonio era una excelente opción para ellos.

Así que ella se adelantaba a los planes de su padre, viajaba al país de origen de su "futura victima" y se comportaba como la peor mujer del mundo en otras palabras buscaba lo que al futuro prometido no le gustaba.

Pero como la Familia Kinomoto era una familia seria y hacer negocios con ellos era difícil los futuros prometidos firmaban un pre-acuerdo para cortejar a la joven heredera, si ella rompía con ellos la familia Kinomoto los indemnizaba con USD10'000.000,00 por el "tiempo perdido" pero los negocios era un punto a parte por lo general las alianzas o tratos de concretaban ya que esa parte era Fujitaka y su hijo mayor : Ariel quien revisaba el tema (Ariel por cierto siempre apoyaba a su hermanita por el, Sakura se enteraba los planes de su padre), o ellos pagaban a Los Kinomoto una indemnización al romper con la joven heredera su compromiso.

Era una forma rara de hacer negocios pero Sakura en los 6 años con 12 compromisos malogrados había obtenido una indemnización total de USD120'000.0000,00 el 50% iba a las arcas de la familia, la otra mitad se la repartía Sakura con su hermano y sus primas porque tanto Meling como Tomoyo (Ambas eran Mellizas y primas de Sakura/Ariel) se prestaban para sus juegos.

La mejor parte era cuando se topaba con alguna vez con quienes fueron sus pretendientes y se llevaban la sorpresa de su vida al ver a la verdadera Sakura eran situaciones "hilarantes".

Ajeno a sus pensamientos su móvil empezó a sonar con insistencia y Sakura vio el identificador de llamadas y sonrío con malicia y dijo:

-Hola primitas, la primera parte del plan completa-

-OMG-Tanto Tomoyo como Meiling sonreían complacida porque cuando hablaban con su prima era en el alta voz y Meiling pregunto:

-¿Qué tal es ese bombón?-

***Risas***-No niego que es muy guapo las fotos no le hacen justicia pero tienen que haberle visto la cara-Dijo Sakura con diversión.

-Quizás pase la prueba y se convierta en tu esposo primita-Dijo Tomoyo con diversión.

***Risas***-Quizás ¿Oigan que paso con Ariel no me ha llamado?-

-Estaba en el juzgado finalmente le cedió la casa a Nakuru, es oficial su divorcio-

-Es una pena, Nakuru me gustaba como cuñada-

-Si pero no lo pensó dos veces para meterse con Yukito-Dijo Tomoyo con reproche, si bien entendía la razón de fondo de su divorcio ella adoraba a su primo, el era un buen sujeto a su criterio Nakuru debió esforzarse mas para que ese matrimonio funcione.

-Bueno era obvio que ambos se gustaban desde la uni, pero mi papá insistió en el matrimonio arreglado entre Ariel y Nakuru y ven termino en fracaso-Dijo Sakura con algo de pesar.

-Por cierto primita, Yue salió de la milicia se viene de vacaciones a Japón-Dijo Meiling en un tono mas calmado.

-Yue, OMG no he visto a mi hermano en 4 años, espero que no se le ocurra ponernos "en forma"-Dijo Sakura con reproche.

Tomoyo y Meling empezaron a reír divertida porque Yue Kinomoto era el hermano mayor y su pasión era las armas/carros de combates de ahí el que se haya metido al ejercito pero cuando regresaba a Japón el ponía Ariel y a Sakura a entrenar, Sakura por ser la menor no le podía seguir el ritmo por eso cuando venía Yue ella huía a la casa de sus primas, pero de igual Yue la ubicaba y era lo peor que Sakura podía pasarle porque Yue con sus entrenamientos era implacable.

La peor parte era cuando Ariel y Yue se unían Sakura era hábil pero no tenía la misma condición física que sus hermanos quienes eran una hombres imponentes de contextura gruesa, apuestos pero con una "exagerado gusto" por los entrenamientos militares y cuando Sakura entrenaba con ellos terminaba en el piso, molida, sin fuerzas y completamente "cochina", porque a su hermano decía si vas entrenar tienes que ensuciarte, hacía unas pistas tan difíciles de completar que Sakura en mas de una ocasión quedaba en el piso.

Amaba a su hermano Yue pero ella aplicaba el lema: "Entre más lejos mejor".

La conversación siguió por varias horas después

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**5.- ¿Qué les parece? Les dejo un mini-mega avances de lo que se viene: **

-Pero hijo ¿Estas seguro de…..-

-Papá esa mujer es horrible-

-Vamos hermanito - dijo Eriol en son de burla y Touya lo remato:

-Las mujeres japonesas son muy linda además Sakurita como le dice Ariel es una niña encantadora y hasta donde se es muy linda-

-Eso es verdad, incluso Yue antes de irse a la milicia decía que su hermana era la niña más linda del mundo-

-Pues son sus hermanos obvio que la iban alabar-Dijo Shaoran con reproche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-OMG Shao, gracias por el regalo acepto casarme contigo-Dijo Sakura con una fingida emoción.

La mujer de cabellos rojos se quedo perpleja al igual que el Dr. Li quien abrió la boca en señal de protesta y no dijo nada porque la "futura conquista" se adelanto y le dijo:

-Disculpe Dr. Li no sabía que tenía novia-

-Oh no querida no soy su novia soy su prometida, la mujer que se va casar con el, por lo tanto "querida" no puedes aspirar a nada serio con Shao, yo soy el amor de su vida-

Shaoran Li se puso rojo de la vergüenza y coraje quería arrastrar a esa mujer medio-hippie que tenía delante de el.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Papá toma el cheque indemniza a Los Kinomoto y rompe ese maldito compromiso-

-Hijo…..

-Papá primero muerto ante que casarme con esa "parlanchina-media hippie", he tenido "malos ratos pero nunca mal gusto"-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Por qué debemos ir a Japón papá?-

-Ariel Kinomoto acepto nuestra propuesta para la alianza con los "Amamiya" y los "Tsukihiro" pero impuso que la obra se licite en Tokio-

-Esta bien, iré pero que ni se le ocurra presentarme a su hermana, no quiero ver a esa mujer nunca mas en mi vida-

-Hijo eso va estar un poco difícil porque nos vamos hospedar en la Mansión Kinomoto-

-¿Qué?-

-Mira tus hermanos y yo vamos a ir primero y luego la siguiente semana vas tu y solo revisas los contratos y si deseas te puedes regresar el mismo día-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**5.- ***Risas*** ¿Qué pasara cuando Shoaran vea a la verdadera Sakura? - No se pierdan su encuentro porque va ser de lo más impredecible nos vemos por la misma vía / por el mismo canal ***Risas*** / ¿Qué tal me va quedando?. **

**6.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**7.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	2. Hombres Superficiales

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Las notas de la autora de los CP anteriores se aplican a este CP y a los siguientes. **

**-A través del Espejo-**

**-Capítulo II**

**-Hombres Superficiales-**

*****Pocas horas después*****

**-Mansión Li-**

Touya y Eriol se miraban con un semblante divertido su hermano los sorprendió con un reclamo que según ellos no procedía.

Ieran estaba sin palabras.

Hien solo pudo acotar en un semblante lleno de preocupación y asombro:

-Pero hijo ¿Estás seguro de…..-

-Papá esa mujer es horrible-

-Vamos hermanito - dijo Eriol en son de burla y Touya lo remato:

-Las mujeres japonesas son muy linda además Sakurita como le dice Ariel es una niña encantadora y hasta donde se es muy linda-

-Eso es verdad, incluso Yue antes de irse a la milicia decía que su hermana era la niña más linda del mundo-

-Pues son sus hermanos obvio que la iban alabar-Dijo Shaoran con reproche.

-Shoaran no te expreses así de una mujer-Dijo finalmente su madre en un tono lleno de malestar.

-Disculpa madre pero es obvio que acá hay algo raro, Ariel me había informado que su hermana era una mujer hermosa no esa media hippie alocada que se presento en mi oficina y encima se me prendió del cuello y me robo dos besos-

-Wow la nena es decidida-Dijo Eriol con diversión.

-Esa es mí cuñada-Dijo Touya y luego se pego una carcajada tan sonora pero se quedo mudo al ver la expresión de reproche de su hermano menor y Eriol acoto:

-Ariel es muy serio a la hora de hacer negocios, apuesto que Sakurita ha de estar pasando por una etapa-

-¿Por qué la llama Sakurita, acaso la conoces?-

-La conocí de niña y era muy bonita-

-Pues la adolescencia le hizo daño porque esta mujer es horrible-

-Shoaran!...Dijeron sus padres al unísono.

-¿Qué? , ella es FEA, horrible, espantosa, tiene un pésimo gusto para vestir ni hablar de su cabello, que decir de su…..

***Risas sonoras***de parte de Touya y Eriol.

-Hijo, quizás Sakura no sea tu tipo de mujer pero dale una oportunidad-

-Tu padre tiene razón invítala a cenar, hablar con ella, conócela, no la juzgues sin haberla tratado, además ella y tú tienen muchas cosas en común ella…..Ieran no pudo completar el comentario porque su hijo menor la miro con odio y le dijo en un tono fuerte:

-NO, esa mujer no se calla nunca, es una parlanchina, habla 1000 palabras por segundo, me aturde, no creo que tenga nada en común con una mujer tan horrorosa-

-Shoaran!...Dijeron sus padres al unísono.

-Hermanito no existe mujer "horrorosa" como dices, solo mujer que no saben arreglar o que tienen un amante pobre-

-Pero Sakurita tiene fortuna tanto propia como de sus padres, mmmm, creo que necesita un asesoramiento y nada que una cirugía no pueda arreglar, como es de cuerpo-

-TOUYA y ERIOL!... -Dijo su madre en un tono de reproche y continúo hablando:

-Desde cuando tengo hijos tan superficiales-

-Madre esa mujer ni con 100 cirugías tiene arreglo, tiene un cuerpo amorfo, es hasta gorda, en serio es "HORRIBLE"-

-Hijo-Dijo su padre y lo siguiente lo dijo en un tono serio:

-Tienes firmado un pre-acuerdo nupcial….

-Buscare una laguna en ese pre-acuerdo y por último pago la indemnización porque nunca en mi vida ni en mis más locos sueños me casaría con SAKURA KINOMOTO, ni así me pague-

Con ese comentario salió de la sala directo a su habitación, necesitaba un baño con agua helada para que se lleven sus pensamientos negativos de cómo arrastrar y asesinar a la media-hippie parlanchina que había ingresado de forma intempestiva a su vida y que posiblemente le cueste USD10'000.000,00 de su bolsillo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En el Swit's Hotel*****

Una hermosa mujer de cabellos cortos castaños revisaba última entrevista que le habían hechos reporteros de la farándula local a su "promedito", noto algo que le gustaba.

Shoaran dominaba temas políticos como a ella le gustaba, era un hombre inteligente, primer punto que le gusto, dejando a un lado de su físico y su excelente gusto para vestir, le era un hombre interesante, pero la pregunta clave que hizo el periodista "Gay" fue lo que más le llamo la atención:

-¿Cuál es el tipo de mujer que hace que el corazón de Li Shoaran lata a mil por hora?-

Shoaran mostro una sonrisa abierta y Sakura se dio cuenta:

-Esta fingiendo- Su respuesta fue la usual:

-Me gusta una mujer preparada, que conozca de los temas actuales con respecto a la política, economía, el medio ambiente pero sobre todo que sea independiente como persona, que trabaje, que sea ordenada y sincera-

-¿Qué hay sobre el físico?-

-Eso no es importante, sino lo que hay adentro-

-¿Ah sí?...Vamos Li siempre estas rodeado de mujeres exuberantes y muy hermosas, el último año te hemos visto con mujeres rubias, ojos verdes, de unas curvas de infarto-

***Risas***-No me he dado cuenta-

-Entonces en resumen: Li Shoaran no es un hombre de gusto superficiales, valoras a una mujer por lo que representa en esencia a como se ve por fuera.

***Risas***-Exacto, pero si viene con el paquete completo, no me quejo ***Risas***

La entrevista continúo y Sakura tomo su copa de vino blanco y mientras veía su laptop con la entrevista en youtube solo pudo decir en voz alta:

-Veamos hasta qué punto es cierto esa parte "prometido"-

Se paro y se dirigió al armario y noto un vestido naranja con estampados sicodélicos propios de la era disco y Sakura dijo en voz alta:

-Moda retro estilo hippie: Paz y Amor- Hizo el gesto de la "V" con dos dedos de su mano derecha mientras sonreía de forma divertida era hora de ver el atuendo adecuado para toparse por casualidad en el restaurante donde "su prometido" iba a cenar.

Sakura sabía con anticipación su itinerario eso le permitía planear sus encuentros casuales.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocas horas después*****

Independientemente de las miradas divertidas y extrañas que recibía de los clientes y personas del lugar, Sakura ingreso al restauran con unas gafas estrafalarias al estilo "Lady Gaga".

Pasaron pocos minutos y observo con cuidado Shoaran ingreso con su impecable traje de tres piezas "Armani" y visualizo las mesas principales y sonrío complacido, la esposa de unos de sus socios había accedido a salir con él esa noche.

Shoaran iba a tratar el tema de su divorcio pero de paso quería tener algo de entretenimiento esa noche sobre todo con la hermosa mujer de cabellos rojos, que vestía un sugestivo vestido en color turquesa y le dejaba ver sus pronunciadas curvas y el hermoso escote que le hizo relamerse los labios.

Se acerco a paso seguro y cuando la iba abordar una "cosa horrorosa" de color naranja que quien sabe de dónde salió se le prendió del cuello y le robo un beso sonoro en los labios que todos en el lugar se quedaron perplejos y miro a la mujer con enojo y ella le dijo:

-OMG Shao, gracias por el regalo acepto casarme contigo-Dijo Sakura con una fingida emoción.

La mujer de cabellos rojos se quedo perpleja al igual que el Dr. Li quien abrió la boca en señal de protesta y no dijo nada porque la "futura conquista" se adelanto y le dijo:

-Disculpe Dr. Li no sabía que tenía novia-

-Oh no querida no soy su novia soy su prometida, la mujer que se va casar con el, por lo tanto "querida" no puedes aspirar a nada serio con Shao, yo soy el amor de su vida-

Shaoran Li se puso rojo de la vergüenza y coraje quería arrastrar a esa mujer medio-hippie que tenía delante de él y dijo tratando de zafarse de ella:

-Señora Misuki, por favor me da unos minutos-

-Claro Dr. Li-

-Ven conmigo-Dijo Shoaran mientras trato de tomar de un brazo a la joven hippie y ella río a carcajadas y dijo:

-No mi amor tengo hambre, comamos los tres y de paso me presentas a la señora - HEY MESERO-Grito Sakura de forma escandalosa.

Shoaran se quedo perplejo y la mujer de cabellos rojos se moría de la vergüenza y dijo:

-Dr. Li, creo que mejor lo dejo solo con su prometida, lo veré en su despacho-

-No, espere…

-QUERIDA ***RISAS ESCANDALOSAS*** No se vaya, HEY MESERO Cerveza para esa mesa y langosta para todos MI PROMETIDO LI SHOARAN PAGA-

Si antes Shoaran la quería arrastrar ahora la quería asesinar, movió la cabeza y salió del lugar ignorando a los presentes nunca en su vida había pasado tal vergüenza.

Pidió las llaves de su porch y salió del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo iba furioso a la Mansión Li.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos minutos después*****

Shaoran ingreso a la Mansión Li furioso fue directo al despacho donde estaban sus padres reunidos e ingreso intempestivamente y le dijo:

-Papá toma el cheque indemniza a Los Kinomoto y rompe ese maldito compromiso-

-Hijo…..

-Papá primero muerto antes que casarme con esa "parlanchina-media hippie"-

-¿Estás seguro que quieres romper tu compromiso?-Pregunto su madre con preocupación.

-Primero muerto a casarme con esa mujer tan corriente y horrible- Dijo Shoaran mientras salía de lugar y se topo con la cara burlona de sus hermanos y les dijo:

-No pregunte-

-No lo íbamos hacer-Dijo Eriol en un tono divertido.

Touya sonrío abiertamente conocía esa cara de enojo de su hermano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-En Tokio-Japón-**

**-Mansión Kinomoto-**

En el despacho principal Fujitaka un hombre imponente de 1.90Mtrs. Daba la bienvenido a su hijo mayor Yue.

Ariel ingresaba con el semblante serio y después de intercambiar breves saludos con su padre y hermano le dijo a su papá:

-Tengo al señor Hien Li en la línea papá, quieren el número de cuenta para depositar el cheque de la indemnización porque Li Shoaran no desea que Sakura sea su prometida-

Fujitaka y Yue fruncieron el ceño y Ariel solo dijo:

-Lo tengo en la línea que le digo-

-Qué sea su hijo quien hable conmigo-

Mientras Ariel hablaba con Hien Fujitaka se sirvió una copa de brandy y a su hijo le dio una copa de Coñac y le dijo:

-No es posible que sea el hombre N° 13 que desprecia a mi bebe, ¿Qué pasa con los hombres ahora?-

Yue tenía una leve idea de lo que pasaba y le dijo a su padre:

-¿Papá donde está Sakurita?-

-En Francia, ya sabes cómo le gusta a mi bebe la semana de la moda, además va comprar los nuevos equipos para armar lo del bar-

-¿En Francia?- Yue pregunto con malicia y al llegar su hermano Ariel y padre dijo:

-Espero que mi bebe no se deprima porque ahora se quedo sin prometido-

-Tranquilo papá Sakurita lo ha de tomar de la mejor manera además ella aún no sabe que Li Shoaran iba ser su prometido, sabía que iba ser chino pero no sabía quien era-

***Suspiro de resignación***-Pensé que esta vez había elegido bien-

-Papá, ve a darte un baño hare la cena-

-Gracias Ariel, Yue luego bajo para que me cuentes como han sido estos 4 años en la milicia-

-Claro papá-

Mientras Fujitaka salía algo desanimado del despacho Yue miro Ariel y este sonrío con malicia y le dijo:

-Así que Sakurita está en París-

-Voy a preparar la cena, ¿Aun te gusta la comida marroquí?-

-No soy papá ¿Qué fue lo que hizo nuestra "hermanita" esta vez?-

***Risas***-¿La conoces bien?-

-Lo suficiente para saber que no está en París y sea lo que hizo le salió bien porque batió su record malogrando los planes de papá de casarla-

***Risas***-Ven y te cuento….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**3.-Estoy subiendo de manera paralela los siguientes CP's para compensar el atraso en publicar: CP3.- La vida te da sorpresas / CP4.- Sorpresas te da la vida. **

**4.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**5.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	3. La vida te da sorpresas

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Las notas de la autora de los CP anteriores se aplican a este CP y a los siguientes.**

**3.- Se me paso por alto poner en negritas cuando los personajes hablaban en mandarín cuando está en China. Favor tomen nota.**

**-A través del Espejo-**

**-Capítulo III**

**-La vida te da sorpresas-**

*****Pocas horas después*****

**-En el Swit's Hotel de Hong Kong (China)-**

Sakura aun no paraba de reírse de recordar la escena ridícula que hizo en el restaurante, Li Shoaran salió corriendo, pero la risa se termino cuando su móvil empezó a sonar y vio con emoción quien llamaba:

**-Daddy** (Fujitaka Kinomoto)-

-Daddy-Contesto emocionada la castaña

-Mi amor ¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien papito ¿Qué pasa?, es algo tarde para que me llames-

-Hijita, mi amor, mi bebe…

-Mmmm…Me vas a dar malas noticias ¿Verdad?-

-Tu prometido N°13 rompió el compromiso-

Sakura sonrío discretamente aunque sitio una leve pulsada de culpa y de molestia y dijo:

-¿Cómo así?-

-Li Shoaran hablo conmigo y me dijo que él no quería un compromiso con una mujer extranjera-

-Traducido no cumplo con sus expectativas pero él no me conoce-

-Mi amor, no importa voy…

-Papito no más compromisos arreglados por favor, dame este año quiero dedicarme a mi proyecto-

-Está bien mi amor, por cierto Yue está aquí-

-Eso no sabía-

-¿Cuándo vuelves de París?-

-La semana de la moda termina en 6 días papito-

-Tienes razón, te esperamos mi amor-

-Claro papito, besitos para ti, Ariel y Yue ah saludo a mis primitas-

-Ok mi amor-

Al cerrar la llamada Sakura solo pudo pensar:

_-"Todo salió tal como planee, increíble Li Shaoran resulto no solo ser un hombre superficial, sino que es igual que todos los otros hombres anteriores, que decepción!..."_

Hizo una mueca y llamo a recepción para cancelar su cuenta y de paso llamo al aeropuerto debía sacar un pasaje de avión para ir a París donde seguro se toparía con las "alocadas" de sus primas quienes adoraban la semana de la moda en París.

Y de paso iba hacer un itinerario de las mejores discotecas alternativas en París para tomar los conceptos de referencia y aplicarlos a sus mini-proyectos.

La semana sería corta pero sumamente divertida antes de regresar a Japón y continuar con su vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos días después en Hong Kong (China)*****

**-Edificio de la Corporación Li & Asociados-**

La calma había retornado al despacho principal del Dr. Li cuando él vio su estado de cuenta on line y vio con reproche los USD10'000.000.00 que había sido debitado de su cuenta.

Estaba enojado con Ariel Kinomoto a la primera oportunidad se iba aclarar con él.

Pero no pudo continuar con sus pensamientos cuando sus hermanos ingresaron con su papá a su despacho y los tres tenían un semblante serio y pregunto:

-¿Por qué debemos ir a Japón papá?-

-Ariel Kinomoto acepto nuestra propuesta para la alianza con los "Amamiya" y los "Tsukihiro" pero impuso que la obra se licite en Tokio-

-Está bien, iré pero que ni se le ocurra presentarme a su hermana, no quiero ver a esa mujer nunca más en mi vida-

-Hijo eso va estar un poco difícil porque nos vamos hospedar en la Mansión Kinomoto-

-¿Qué?-

-Mira tus hermanos y yo vamos a ir primero y luego la siguiente semana vas tú y solo revisas los contratos y si deseas te puedes regresar el mismo día-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Al día siguiente*****

**-En un Pent-house de un reconocido Hotel céntrico de París/Francia-**

Sakura no paraba de reírse de Meiling.

Tomoyo estaba en el piso de tanto reírse y Meiling miraba a su hermana melliza y a su prima con reproche:

-¿Terminaron?- dijo ella con mucho reproche.

***Risas***-Vamos primita pero era obvio que era Gay-

-Diablos no me lo recuerdes, pensé que había tenido el mejor sexo de mi vida y el "idiota" ese grito peor que una niña y se puso a llorar-Dijo Finalmente Meiling con mucho malestar.

La noche anterior conoció al "amor de su vida" en un bar alternativo de la cuidad, el tipo estaba algo ebrio al igual que ella, pero eso fue el aliciente para dar suelta a un provocativo e intenso y desenfrenado encuentro sexual entre ellos, el sujeto era un hombre imponente rubio de ojos azules con unos pectorales y unas piernas le hizo experimentar a Meiling las mejores poses del "Kamasutra" no hubo lugar del cuerpo de Meiling que no tomara, saboreara y hizo experimentar tal placer físico que Meiling tenía la certeza que ese era el hombre con el que quería pasar el resto de su vida, el sexo con él fue espectacular, alucinante no habían palabras para describir lo increíble que fue pero todo se vino abajo cuando ella se despertó, completamente desnuda a lado de él y lo abrazo y le dio un suave beso en los labios y al querer profundizar el beso.

El grito y la aparto de el de una manera nada delicada.

Sakura y Tomoyo que había pasado la noche juntas en la habitación de a lado para darle privacidad a la temporal pareja ingresaron a la habitación alarmadas por el "alarido" que dio el joven al inicio pensaron que era Meiling y fue cuando todo se desato.

El lloraba de forma escandalosa y le reclamo a Meiling por haber "abusado" de él, le grito que él era Gay que no le gustaban las mujeres, lo último que le dijo fue la gota que derramo el vaso y desato las risas descontroladas de las chicas:

-¿Cómo pudiste?... tocar mi cuerpo virgen lo reservaba para mi novio, estoy sucio!...- Salió del lugar corriendo a medio vestir.

Sakura y Tomoyo no necesitaron más y por la escena poco usual rompió a reír y Meiling estaba roja no se sabe si del coraje o de la vergüenza.

Sakura paro de reír y dijo con todo dramatismo posible:

-¿Meiling cómo pudiste…***Risas******…..Abusaste del pobre!….

-Pobre chico su primera experiencia según él y con una mujer /Qué horror! - Dijo Tomoyo mientras ponía una mano en su frente y fingía con todo dramatismo.

-Primita le ha causado un trauma de por vida al pobre chico!...Tienes que pagarle la terapia es lo justo...

***Risas/Carcajadas sonoras***

-Con ustedes YO NO PUEDO, ME VOY A BAÑAR-Grito finalmente Meiling y mientras salía de la habitación dando un sonoro portazo Sakura y Tomoyo se miraron terminaron en el piso riéndose a costa de Meiling Kinomoto.

Si así empezaba la semana de la Moda en París, Sakura tenía la certeza que sus días iban hacer sumamente entretenido con sus primas ahí.

Luego llamaría Ariel y a Yue para que se reporte con ella y contarte sobre la "pequeña experiencia de su prima".

Iban a tener material de sobra para burlarse de Meiling, hasta finales de año.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**4.- ¿Qué tal me va quedando? / Se viene un encuentro inesperado / Para quien me pregunto los mini-FanFics tienen menos de 15CP en promedio, salvo que me haya quedado inconcluso los finales armo Epílogos algo o medio dramático y puedo llegar hasta 20CP. **

**5.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**6.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	4. Sorpresas te da la vida

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Las notas de la autora de los CP anteriores se aplican a este CP y a los siguientes.**

**-A través del Espejo-**

**-Capítulo IV-**

**-Sorpresas te da la vida-**

*****Pocos días después*****

**-Mansión Kinomoto en Tokio/Japón-**

Fujitaka Kinomoto al igual que sus hijos Yue y Ariel mostraban un semblante serio mientras se disponían a mostrarle las habitaciones donde se iban hospedar por 3 días Hien Li y sus hijos: Touya/Eriol y Shoaran a este último lo miraba de forma seria y mortal.

Dado que su hija no cumplía con las expectativas del sujeto no iba ser amable con él, solo se iba limitar a tratar la alianza estratégica que iban hacer para armar la central nuclear en la zona de Kobe con sus colaboradores Los Amamiyas y Tsukishiros quienes vendrían al día siguiente para revisar los contratos y dejar todo listo en tres días.

Iban hacer los tres días más largos y pesados para la Familia Kinomoto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En París/Francia*****

Ariel había informado a su hermana sobre los hombres Li que se hospedaban en la Mansión Kinomoto pero su padre había limitado su trato a lo laboral.

Sakura empezó a divertirse, por las cosas que le contaba su hermano y empezó a recordar en pocos días sería el cumpleaños de su papá tenía muchos regalos que comprar y lo más importante armarle la mega-farra a su papá, lo único malo el cumpleaños de su amado padre coincidía con el último día que la Familia Li estaba en su casa así que lo pensó con calma.

Era hora que la alocada media hippie que conoció Shaoran Li haga su aparición ante el por tercera vez solo que esta vez sin el estrafalario disfraz.

Ahora tenía que llamar a sus primas y ver cómo iba hacer su entrada.

Shoaran Li se iba llevar la sorpresa de su vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos días después*****

-Gracias por todo, los papeles quedan revisados firmados y solo falta timbrarlos y convalidarlos en nuestras respetivas embajadas- Decía el Dr. Li mientras Fujitaka terminaba de armar los sobres para entregarlos recibió una llamada y sonrío por primera vez en los tres días que ha tenido alojados en su casa a la Familia Li lo que causo una gran sorpresa entre ellos, además los miembros de la Familia Amamiya y Tsukishiro habían dejado la mansión Kinomoto la noche anterior.

Fujitaka se apresuro a contestar y dijo en un tono meloso:

-Mi amor ¿A qué debo tu llamada?-

-Daddy mira por la ventana-

Fujitaka dejo los documentos y vio las pantallas móviles en los traílles que ingresaban a la mansión y decían en letras enormes:

-Daddy te amo mucho, Feliz cumpleaños!-

Ariel y Yue se miraron de forma cómplice y Yue dijo:

-WOW esa son las pantallas-

-Quiero probar la cena que hará Sakurita por tu cumpleaños-Dijo Ariel

-Yo quiero ver la mega-farra que te hará por tu cumple papá-

Fujitaka sonreía divertido su hija era ocurrida nunca escatimaba esfuerzos cuando era su cumpleaños, podía esperarse de todo de su hija y aun así lo sorprendían.

Cada año era mejor que el anterior, incluso su hija había armado la semana del cumpleaños de su papá y lo llenaba de regalos y de sorpresas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos minutos después*****

Sakura ingreso a la sala prácticamente corriendo y se inclino a besar a su papá en sus mejillas y le dijo de forma energética:

-Daddy Feliz cumpleaños te extrañe!..., te traje muchos regalos de París y te voy hacer una mega-cena al estilo marroquí como te gusta, y tienes que ver la mega-farra que te voy armar, tienes que ver las pantallas y los efectos de sonidos, vamos hacer una mega-farra el borde de la piscinas…con odalisca y todos…..Mientras Sakura seguía hablando acaparando la atención de su padre quien se había sentado en el majestuoso sillón de la sala principal su hija se sentó en sus piernas y la contemplaba con un semblante divertido.

Ariel y Yue se viraron y vieron la cara de asombro de Los Li, cada hombre tenía un rostro desencajado sobre todo cierto castaño de ojos ámbar que no sabían si estaba sorprendido o molesto y Ariel dijo en un tono serio mientras Yue se acercaba a ellos y le dijo:

-Creo que ustedes ya se iban- Ariel sonrío de manera maliciosa.

-Cierto, los guío a la salida-Dijo Yue mientras les señalo la salida y se detuvo a mirar a cada hombre que no se movían y tenían una expresión en su rostro que no sabía descifrar.

Finalmente Hien dijo en un tono neutro disfrazando su sorpresa inicial:

-¿Quién es la joven que prácticamente se abalanzo sobre Kinomoto y esta sobre sus piernas?- Tenía una leve idea de quién era pero necesitaba ratificarlo.

Eriol y Touya se miraron entre ellos con asombro y se preguntaban internamente:

-¿Ella era la medio hippie que describió su hermano?

Shoaran no sabía qué era lo que sentía, aquella joven esbelta de piernas largas y cabello corto no podía ser la "mujer media hippie" que se le presento en Hong Kong, pero su tono de voz era inconfundible al menos algo era cierto, ella era una "parlanchina completa", pero una persona no pasa de cambia físicamente tanto en tan pocas semanas por más operaciones y cambios de look a los que se someta.

Algo en ese momento no cuadraba y él se iba acercar al hombre imponente y a su hija cuando escucho que decía:

-Ella es la bebe de la casa-Dijo Ariel en un tono divertido.

Fujitaka noto el semblante de los hombres Li y le dijo a su hija al oído:

-Mijita tenemos visitas-

-No me importa- Ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de ver quiénes eran los invitados porque ella sabía los hombres Li iban estar hospedados en su casa y expreso dejo el tercer día para llegar continuo con la conversación ajena a las expresiones de sorpresa de los hombres y dijo:

-Como te decía daddy, traje ingredientes de París, de Milano….

***Carraspeo*** Esta vez el Dr. Li Shoaran tenían preguntas que hacer.

Fujitaka miro al Dr. Li Shoaran en particular de un modo mortal y le dijo a su hija:

-Mijita ve a desempacar y luego te veo en la cocina-

***Pucheros de niña engreída***-No quiero papi, aun falta organizar un par de llamadas para tu fiesta-

-Ariel, Yue, muestren a los hombres Li la salida- Fujitaka se puso de pie y le dio un abrazo posesivo y protector a su hija y le dijo:

-Mi bebe cuéntame sobre la semana de la moda de París ¿Qué le paso a tu prima Meiling?-

***Risas divertidas***-OMG papito te cuento…***Risas divertidas*** Eso fue hilarante…ella ***Risas***..

Los Li se quedaron perplejos eran la primera vez que fueron ignorados y le daban la impresión que "sutilmente" los estaban botando de la Mansión Kinomoto, Fujitaka ni se molesto en despedirse de ellos menos en presentar a su "hija".

Incluso Hien que era padre no entendía ese tipo de relación parecían pareja y no padre e hija.

Eriol y Touya fruncieron el ceño en señal de molestia solo pensaron de forma interna:

_-"¿Qué clase de relación anormal era esa entre padre e hija?"-_

Shoaran Li tenía toda la intención de ir detrás de Kinomoto y aclarar las cosas con su hija cuando Ariel y Yue le bloquearon el paso y le dijeron:

-No pongas en riesgo la alianza-Dijo Ariel en un tono frío.

-Su…hermana…..ella…Me…ESTAFO!…-Dijo finalmente Shaoran de forma furiosa.

-No ella no te estafo, fuiste tú el que rompió su compromiso, nadie te coaccionó -Dijo Yue.

-Ella me engaño-

-No es culpa de Sakurita sea más inteligentes y sagaz que tú y que tú Li Shaoran seas un hombre superficial como el resto de sus anteriores prometidos que les importe el físico ante todo, ni siquiera te tomates unos minutos para tratar a mi hermanita, sino que la descartases en un dos por tres-

-Ni siquiera lo pensaste-Dijo Yue en un tono frío.

Los Li se quedaron completamente perplejos y Shaoran iba a refutar cuando Hien dijo en un tono neutral:

-Hijo no es momento de discutir, vámonos-

***Risas divertidas*** de parte de los hermanos Kinomoto.

Shoaran miro Ariel y Yue y les dijo con reproche:

-Esto no se queda así-

-Consejo sano, Li quédate frío-Dijo Ariel

Los hombres Li tenían una mirada mortal y Yue dijo:

-Si haces algo a Sakurita no te la veras solo con nosotros sino con mi papá y créeme cuando te dijo no queras tener de enemigo a Fujitaka Kinomoto-

-¿No están amenazando?-Dijo Hien en un tono frío.

-No-Dijo Ariel en un tono divertido y Yue acoto:

-Papá es tolerantes en muchas cosas pero su "bebe" es sagrada se meten con Sakurita y lo van a lamentar-

Los Li no dijeron nada pero salieron de la Mansión Kinomoto con un gran malestar.

El Dr. Shoaran Li en ese momento solo quería hacer una cosa:

-Arrastrar a la castaña por haberse burlado de él de la forma más descarada-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**4.- ¿Qué tal me va quedando? / Les lanzo los mini-mega-avance de los próximos capítulos: **

-Hijo debemos regresar a Hong Kong-Insistió por última vez Hien.

-No papá esto no se queda así-Dijo Shoaran quien lo veía con reproche y sus hermanos dijeron al unísono:

-La tenemos-

-Déjenme ver esas fotos-

Shoaran vio con asombro y reproche las fotos de Sakura Kinomoto.

Ella era una joven sensual, llena de vida, veía con reproche sus frases feministas en el facebook y en el twitter, muchas de ellas decían:

_-Los hombres son "divinos" pero es más divertido cuando los pones a tus pies-_

_-Wow los hombres son un caso raro, se imaginan si las mujeres nos uniéramos y no tuviéramos hijos, su "especie se extinguen"- _

_-Los hombres no son un "mal necesario", ahora hay muchas cosas que pueden reemplazar un hombre y son "más efectivos y duraderos" y si se dañan puedes comprar "otro"-_

_-WOW en base a lo que le paso a mi primita esta noche les diré, ya no quedan hombres buenos en el mundo, encima que ellos definen el género, cada vez son menos si quitamos los viejos, ancianos, niños -LOS GAYS o OMG y los sacerdote o quienes le hacen al celibato que nos queda a las mujeres: NADA!...-_

_-La nueva moda: La bisexualidad en serio encima que los hombre nos satisfacen ni nos rinden ahora le dan por ser Gays disfrazados ¡! Qué horror!..._

_-Wow los hombres tienen muchos complejos, si nuestro cerebro es más pequeños que el de él, pero nadie puede negar que podemos hacer las mismas cosas que los hombres solo que de una forma más eficiente y eficaz-_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Bien Eriol ¿Qué tienes en mente?-

-Como dijo Touya hay que darle a la niña Kinomoto una cucharada de su propia medicina-

Eriol y Touya reían divertido y Shoaran los miro con reproche y le dijo:

-No pienso usar esas bermudas y esa camiseta tan escandalosa-

-¿Quieres recuperar los USD10'000.000.00?-

-No me importa el dinero lo que quiero es darle una lección a esa "estafadora"-

-Bien este es solo el comienzo del disfraz-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Sakurita te va dar un ataque-Decía Ariel con diversión al ver la foto que le enviaron sus detectives

-¿Por qué Ariel…..Qué- Sakura no pudo terminar la foto cuando vio la foto del hombre completamente desaliñado y dijo con nerviosismo y asombro:

-¿Quién ese esta "persona"?-

-Tu futuro prometido número 14-

-¿Qué?- Sakura estaba perpleja.

Yue ingreso a la sala y pregunto:

-¿Qué pasa?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Wow primita no sabía que mal gusto-Dijo Tomoyo.

-Sakurita no pensé que estabas tan necesitada ¿En serio estas con esa cosa?-Dijo Meiling con asombro y reproche.

***Risas divertidas***-Nada que ver Karl es raro pero es un hombre interesante-

-Sí pero como que necesita un cambio de look urgente-

-Si apoyo a mi hermana un Make OVER extremo-Decía Meiling en forma divertida.

-Saben lo más raro, aunque no es el típico hombre apuesto que tratamos su personalidad me gusta-

-Diablos Sakurita no te vayas enamorar de ese gremmy-Dijo Tomoyo en son de burla.

-Sakurita se supone que debes mejorar la raza no empeorarla-

***Risas***-Que malas que son ustedes chicas-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Maldita sea!... esto no está funcionando-Dijo Shoaran (Karl) con reproche.

-Oye ya sé porque no le insinúas que quieres estar con ella-Dijo Eriol con diversión.

-Claro Sakurita puede estar siguiéndote la corriente pero dudo que quiera tener sexo contigo eso la va horrorizar-Dijo Touya con diversión.

-¿Ustedes creen?-Pregunto Karl con duda

-Si sé un chico rudo y malo-Dijo Eriol.

-Enséñale a esa bruja que con un Li no se mete-Dijo Touya

-Por nuestro honor-Dijeron los hombres al unisonó mientras tomaban su jarro de cerveza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**5.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**6.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	5. Investigando al enemigo

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Las notas de la autora de los CP anteriores se aplican a este CP y a los siguientes. **

**-A través del Espejo-**

**-Capítulo V-**

**-Investigando al enemigo-**

*****Tokio/Japón*****

**-Mansión Kinomoto-**

Fujitaka estaba sorprendido su hija había preparado una mega-cena al estilo marroquí, claro que tener a 12 de los mejores chef de todo Japón y uno musulmán ayudaba mucho y pregunto:

-Mi niña ¿No es como que mucha comida?-

-Bromeas daddy a la pre-fiesta vienen en promedio 50 de las familias más poderosas de Tokio sin contar con que los patriarca son tus amigos-

Ariel y Yue la miraron con diversión y Yue le dijo:

-¿Cuándo dinero gastaste?-

-Tranki Tomoyo me enseño como usar mis acciones de Visa aprovechando el alza de la misma que las vendí-

-¿Desde cuándo Tomoyo sabe cómo jugar a la bolsa de valores?-

-Desde que se dio cuenta que podía hacer algo más con sus tarjetas de crédito, además la tía Sodomi le puso un alto por lo que se excedió en Praga y le quito toda su mesada quincenal-

-¿Qué hay de Meiling?-Pregunto Ariel, porque ambas primas eran unas compradoras impulsivas.

-Tía las mando a terapia y a un curso de finanzas de cómo saber administrar un presupuesto-

-Traducido el proyecto que vamos armar se retrasa-Afirmo Ariel.

-Oh no esa inversión ya está en un mes inauguramos el lugar pero antes debo instalar las pantallas que traje así que las vamos a probar en tu mega-farra Daddy-

-¿Hija te vas a dedicar de lleno a la administración de los bares?-

-No papá voy hacer accionista del lugar y una vez por semana seré uno de los DJ pero ya empiezo trabajar en mi aérea-

-¿Cómo así?-Pregunto Ariel

-¿Recuerdan a Takashi Yamasaki?-

-El que fue presidente de tu clase-Dijo Fujitaka

-Sí, me contacto hace pocos días se va lanzar como candidato para la cámara de representantes y necesita mi asesoría a nivel político-

-El tiene buenos proyectos-Dijo Yue con calma

-Si hay tres proyectos a nivel ambiental, sobre el control del agua y sobre el manejo de los desechos sólidos para transformarlo en energía-

-¿Va necesitar financiación para su campaña?-Dijo Ariel

-Exacto, primero me voy a reunir con él para ver sus proyectos y saber más afondo sus propuestas y según sus comentarios quiero ver ¿Cuáles son sus planes y con qué gente va trabajar? Según eso decido si retorno a la política-Dijo Sakura con calma mientras les ofrecía una copa de vino a los hombres.

-Oye hermanita tienes nuestro apoyo en lo que necesites-Dijo Yue

-Si necesitas asesoría financiera, me consultas-Dijo Ariel

-Hija me alegra que retomes tu aérea, puedo hablar con mis contactos para que te apoyen y conseguir donaciones para la campaña de Yamasaki-

-Primero déjenme evaluarlo porque recuerdo que en la escuela él era idealista pero las personas cambian que tal que le guste ahora la línea del comunismo necesito saber en qué me voy a meter-

-Buen punto-Dijo Yue

Mientras Sakura le comentaba a su familia sus planes a futuro, empezaban a llegar el personal que iba ser soporte para la mega-farra que se iba armar en la piscina.

Esta vez el concepto era una Fiesta al estilo árabe pero todos debían ingresar con atuendo tradicionales árabes y mascaras para hacerlo más exótico, la parte de la piscina no era una sola sino varias que conectaban entre sí por lo que había suficiente espacio para los invitados.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras en la Mansión Kinomoto se ultimaba los detalles de la Fiesta de Cumpleaños del padre de Sakura, Hien Li estaba teniendo un momento difícil con sus hijos, primero Eriol y Touya salieron sin dar explicaciones y su hijo Shoaran hizo varias llamadas a Hong Kong para retrasar su salida y su papá le dijo:

-Hijo debemos regresar a Hong Kong-Insistió por última vez Hien.

-No papá esto no se queda así-Dijo Shoaran quien lo veía con reproche y sus hermanos ingresaron al pent-house que alquilaron a última hora y dijeron al unísono:

-La tenemos-

-Déjenme ver esas fotos-

Hien suspiro con malestar y decidió llamar a Hong Kong y hablar con su esposa mientras tanto Shaoran vio con asombro y reproche las fotos de Sakura Kinomoto.

Sus hermanos se habían retirado a la cocina para preparar algo rápido y Shoaran vio Sakura Kinomoto no tenía nada que ver con la mujer media-hippe parlanchina que se le presento en Hong Kong, bueno parlanchina si era pero era completamente diferente a la cosa horrorosa que lo hizo pasar la vergüenza de su vida.

Vio que ella era una joven sensual, llena de vida, era una mujer hermosa que había tenido la osadía de burlarse de él y engañarlo de la forma más descarada y encima lo había estafado, en ese momento veía con reproche sus frases feministas en el facebook y en el twitter, muchas de ellas decían:

_-Los hombres son "divinos" pero es más divertido cuando los pones a tus pies-_

Shoaran no pudo evitar decir en voz alta:

-Maldita sea esta bruja que se cree-

Siguió mirando sus frases feministas extremas a su criterio que decían:

_-Wow los hombres son un caso raro, se imaginan si las mujeres nos uniéramos y no tuviéramos hijos, su "especie se extinguen"- _

_-Los hombres no son un "mal necesario", ahora hay muchas cosas que pueden reemplazar un hombre y son "más efectivos y duraderos" y si se dañan puedes comprar "otro"-_

_-WOW en base a lo que le paso a mi primita esta noche les diré, ya no quedan hombres buenos en el mundo, encima que ellos definen el género, cada vez son menos si quitamos los viejos, ancianos, niños -LOS GAYS o OMG y los sacerdote o quienes le hacen al celibato que nos queda a las mujeres: NADA!...-_

_-La nueva moda: La bisexualidad en serio encima que los hombre nos satisfacen ni nos rinden ahora le dan por ser Gays disfrazados ¡! Qué horror!..._

_-Wow los hombres tienen muchos complejos, si nuestro cerebro es más pequeños que el de él, pero nadie puede negar que podemos hacer las mismas cosas que los hombres solo que de una forma más eficiente y eficaz-_

Li Shoaran estaba furioso, ella se había burlado de el y siguió viendo las fotos y las frases de ella y dijo:

-Maldita bruja esto no se queda así-

-Estamos de acuerdo contigo-Dijo Eriol con una mirada oscura.

-Esa bruja no solo se burlo de ti sino de los hombres Li, deberíamos darle hacerle algo similar-Dijo Touya

-Eso es una excelente idea-Sonrío con malicia Eriol

Shoaran miro a sus hermanos conocía esa mirada en ellos y sabía que algo tramaban y dijo con cuidado:

-Bien Eriol ¿Qué tienes en mente?-

-Como dijo Touya hay que darle a la niña Kinomoto una cucharada de su propia medicina-

Eriol saco una maletín donde había un atuendo completamente estrafalario de esos hippie-surfistas y empezó a sacar la ropa y la puso sobre la mesa.

Touya entendió perfectamente el retorcido plan.

Ambos hermanas reían divertido y Shoaran los miro con reproche y le dijo:

-No pienso usar esas bermudas y esa camiseta tan escandalosa-

-¿Quieres recuperar los USD10'000.000.00?-

-No me importa el dinero lo que quiero es darle una lección a esa "estafadora"-

-Bien este es solo el comienzo del disfraz-Dijo Eriol

-Pero deberías recuperar lo que te hizo perder-Dijo Touya en un tono firme.

-Touya tiene razón-

Shoaran los miro y dijo:

-¿Qué vamos hacer?-

-Creo que es hora que un nuevo empresario petrolero corteje a la joven heredera-Dijo Eriol con malicia.

-Solo que este nuevo empresario va tener un aspecto algo desaliñado-Dijo Touya

-Con unos pésimos modales y una personalidad nada agradable-Dijo Eriol

-Que va ser que cierta bruja desee estar muerta antes que casarse con tal sujeto de tan desagradable personalidad-Termino Touya de explicar el brillante plan.

***Risas divertidas***por parte de Touya y Eriol.

Shoaran sonrío por primera vez en esas últimas horas y dijo:

-Solo hay un pequeño problema-

-¿Cuál?-Pregunto Eriol

-Mi padre, no va estar de acuerdo con esto-Dijo Shoaran

-Eso no va ser problema podemos regresar hoy a Hong Kong claro no sin antes infiltrarnos en cierta fiesta al estilo árabe con mascara que cierta bruja esta organizando para investigar a nuestro enemigo-Hablo Touya y Eriol acoto rápidamente:

-Regresamos a Hong Kong para ultimar nuestros planes, y que en pocos días la joven heredera sea cortejada-

Shoaran los miro de manera siniestra y dijo:

-Creo que la fiesta de esta noche será sumamente entretenida-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**3.- ¿Qué tal me va quedando? / Les dejo saber los siguientes CP que voy a publicar y un breve resumen del mismo. **

**CP6.-La Petición.-** Karl Manson (Shoaran Li crea un personaje particular) entra en escena.

**CP7.-Un extraño prometido.-** Karl hace todo lo que Sakura no le gusta, para hacer que ella rompa su compromiso con él.

**CP8.-Frustración.- **No importa lo que haga Karl Manson no logra que Sakura rompa con él, al contrario ella se divierte mucho de lo que el le hace a ella.

**CP9.-Amor Falso.- **Shoaran (Karl) niega una y otra vez que este enamorado de Sakura, se presente una situación que saca a flote los celos de Karl.

**CP10.-Jugado a Seducir.- **Karl empieza acosar a Sakura para que ella rompa su compromiso con él.

**CP11.-Amor Verdadero.- **A pesar de todo lo que ha hecho Karl, Sakura le pide matrimonio delante de su padre y hermanos (Ariel/Yue) lo que pone a Karl (Shoaran) en un enorme dilema.

**4.- Se preguntaran: ¿Por qué actualice 1CP de los Mini-FanFics? Porque la siguiente semana subo 5CP de cada uno de ellos / y hoy dejo subido 1CP de mis nuevos mini-FF's: Obsesión / Militares & Civiles / Un secuestro por error / Profesiones Especiales. Además los 3 primeros FF los términos si publico 5CP seguidos en dos semanas más. **

**5.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía / Estoy sin BETA y lo voy estar por un buen tiempo. **

**4.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**

**Nota Adicional.- Aun no tengo internet por lo que mis publicaciones van hacer los Fines de semana. **


	6. La petición

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Las notas de la autora de los CP5 anteriores se aplican a este CP y a los capítulos posteriores. **

**-A través del Espejo-**

**-Capítulo VI-**

**-La petición-**

*****Pocos minutos después*****

Hien Li estaba teniendo un mal momento en lidiar con sus tres hijos varones, en momentos como estos desearía tener hijas que a su criterio eran más dóciles de tratar, finalmente adivinando los planes de sus hijos dijo en un tono firme:

-¿A dónde piensan que van?-

-Padre, tenemos….Eriol no pudo continuar la frase cuando Hien les mostro una invitación particular y les dijo:

-Estamos invitados a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Fujitaka Kinomoto, los disfraces están en las cajas, cámbiense y no hagan ninguna estupidez-

-¿Nos invitaron?-Pregunto con asombro Touya.

-Sí, porque somos ahora parte de las 50 Familias que hacen negocios con Los Kinomotos-

-Vaya eso si es una sorpresa-Dijo Eriol con una sonrisa burlona.

Shaoran solo se limito a ver la invitación impresa que venía en color dorado con la caligrafía fina y decorado al estilo egipcio y su padre dijo en un tono mortal:

-Vamos a la fiesta, presentamos nuestros regalos y nos vamos-

-¿Qué, Porque?-Dijeron Eriol/Touya al mismo tiempo, Shaoran lo miro con asombro y su padre dijo:

-No se hasta que tanto Fujitaka conozca lo que hace su "niña" con sus "supuestos prometidos" pero no es asunto nuestro y no quiero que Shaoran ponga en peligro la alianza, llame a varios socios de Hong Kong que van estar presente y todos coincidieron en algo-

-¿Qué?- Se animo a preguntar Shaoran.

-El punto débil de Fujitaka es su "hija", una vez un empresario petrolero quiso hacerle una mala pasada a Sakura al tratar de obligarla a que sea la esposa de su hijo menor y ella dijo que no, el tipo / su hijo/ se obsesiono con ella y el padre del sujeto desafío a Fujitaka y dijo que el no se iba meter en la relación de su hijo con "Sakura"-

-¿Qué paso?-Pregunto Eriol.

-Desde cuando no escuchan de la Familia Sokame-

-Ellos…¿Qué paso con ellos?…-Pregunto ahora Touya en un tono de sorpresa.

-Fujitaka uso su poder y contactos para quebrar a la Familia Sokame, al final el patriarca se suicido al igual que su hijo, dicen las "malas lenguas": Fujitaka es claro en los negocios pero se meten con su hija y el tipo se vuelve peligroso, hay dos familias mas que el a hecho que quiebren literalmente hablando porque ellos quisieron estafar a su hija y usarla para su propio beneficio-

Los tres hermanos Li se quedaron fríos con ese comentario y Touya dijo:

-Este tipo es peligroso-

-No solo él, sus hermanos son posesivos con "Sakurita", hubo un incidente años atrás, no se sabe que paso pero en el atentado que sufrió la familia Kinomoto la madre de Sakura pereció y Sakura quedo inconsciente por varias semanas, Yue descubrió por medio de la inteligencia militar quien los ataco y cuentan "las malas lenguas" que barrio con todo, los que conocen a Los Kinomoto saben que si se meten con la "bebe de la casa" como la conocen se les vienen los hombres Kinomotos encima son gente de cuidado, incluso hay rumores que el inicio de la fortuna Kinomoto esta ligada a los Yakuzas-

Los tres hermanos no tenían idea que decir o que pensar y su padre acoto rápidamente:

-Así como existen rumores sobre el origen de nuestra fortuna Los Kinomotos no son la excepción pero no quiero comprobarlos, ¿Entendido?-

Los tres hermanos solo se miraron entre ellos y movieron la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo.

No hicieron comentario alguno.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

******Pocas horas después*****

**-Mansión Kinomoto-**

La República Árabe de Egipto, es un país de Oriente Próximo, situado en el extremo noreste de África, que incluye la península del Sinaí (que pertenece al continente asiático).

La mayor parte de su superficie la integra el desierto del Sahara, sólo habitado en torno a los oasis.

Su capital es El Cairo.

Es uno de los países con más población de África y Oriente Medio, cuya mayor parte se asienta en las riberas del río Nilo y en el delta donde están las zonas de tierra fértil.

Casi la mitad de los egipcios viven en áreas urbanas, sobre todo en los centros densamente poblados de El Cairo yAlejandría.

Egipto es famoso por su civilización antigua y sus monumentos, como las pirámides y la gran esfinge; la ciudad meridional de Luxor contiene un gran número de restos antiguos, tales como el templo de Karnak y el Valle de los Reyes.

Hoy Egipto es un centro político y cultural importante del Oriente Próximo.

La Familia Kinomoto específicamente del lado materno tenían ascendencia árabe, los padres de Nadeshiko Kinomoto eran del Cairo de ahí, que su esposo e hijos tuvieran una doble nacionalidad y la pequeña Sakura desde que era una niña en vez de aprender danzas contemporáneas como ballet , danza moderna japonesa, ella aprendió desde niña las danzas árabes/egipcias, de ahí su preferencia por este estilo de música y por los mega-bailes que la "niña" organizaba una vez al año cuando era el cumpleaños del patriarca de la familia: Fujitaka Kinomoto.

La Falsa decoración del Egipto Antiguo predominaba esta vez en la mansión Kinomoto, una tradición que se había hecho en los últimos 6 años después de la muerte de la joven señora Kinomoto y que su hija organizaba y no se media en gastos, era una fiesta llena de derroche, lujo y bailes árabes tradicionales y modernos impresionantes, dando paso a la semana que iniciaba la celebración del cumpleaños del patriarca.

La fiesta empezaba a las 00.01Am del día del cumpleaños y terminaba exactamente a la media noche por lo que duraba 24 horas completa, solo se invitaba a las 50 Familias más cercanas a la Familia Kinomoto y con quienes Fujitaka más que considerarlos sus aliados empresariales los consideraba sus "amigos", en la fiesta actual ahora se mezclaba un poco mas con los nuevos socios que por lo general eran "socios estratégicos y fuertes", las reglas eran simple: Vestimenta estilo egipcia, Fujitaka se vestía como un Faraón antiguo y en el falso trono se sentaba con su hermana menor Sodomi quien se había casado con un empresario japonés Daidoji Clow pero radicaban en Marruecos por sus negocios petroleros, de ahí que solo la veía usualmente para su cumpleaños.

Sus hijos con trajes tradicionales se sentaban a su izquierda/derecha respectivamente, la más "pequeña" de Los Kinomotos siempre tomaba su papel de anfitriona por lo que era poco usual que ella se sentara o más bien se acostara en los almohadones del falso trono pero cuando lo hacía tomaba su lugar acostada a los pie de su padre, simulando a lo que hacían las princesas egipcias cuando veneraban al "Faraón" como un DIOS en la tierra de Egipto.

Las primas de Sakura : Tomoyo y Meiling siempre la ayudaban por lo que tampoco pasaban en el falso trono junto a sus padres, pero eran las primeras en felicitar a su tío, además porque cuando iban a Japón a pasar vacaciones, ella se hospedaban en la Mansión Kinomoto, ellas por lo general tomaban su lugar junto con sus padres en los almohadones que ponían en el falso trono.

Las Familias más allegadas a ellos y que compartían su puesto en el falso trono eran: Los Reed / Los Tsukishiro / Los Amamiya. Los mayores de cada familia porque los jóvenes se mezclaban con los invitados.

La fiesta empezaba con un documental sobre Egipto/Marruecos y de fondo música tradicional, Sakura había optado para la primera parte de la fiesta por un traje de una princesa egipcia, al igual que sus primas.

Era tradicional que ella diera la bienvenida a los invitados y se proyecten el primer documental para luego dar paso a lo que sería un derroche de danzas árabes, bailarinas diestras en el baile del vientre y los siete velos animaban la fiesta.

En 4 pantallas grandes de plasmas se proyectaba las danzas mezcladas con videos de Egipto Antiguo.

Sakura y sus primas se retiraban para dar paso a las hermosas bailarinas, la mayoría de los invitados usaban mascaras no así los anfitriones, en una de las habitaciones los invitados dejaban sus costosos y maravillosos regalos.

Fujitaka encantado por las danzas le dijo a su hija:

-Espero que mi niña baile para mí-

-Claro Daddy, esto recién empieza-

Ariel miro a Yue y dijo divertido:

-Quiero ver la Factura de todo esto-

-No me amargues la noche Ariel-Dijo Yue con reproche.

-Oigan ustedes dos Sakurita se esforzó mucho por la fiesta de su padre, no se quejen-Dijo su tía Sodomi con reproche, si bien el dinero no era problemas para ellos, era algo que no desperdiciaban fácilmente.

Fujitaka y su cuñado se reían de los regaños de Sodomi, era lo usual en esa celebración.

Ariel/Yue se miraban nerviosos y Sakura les dijo:

-Tranquilos todo esta pagado-Declaro en un tono divertida, quien ya empezaba a mover sus manos y cabeza al son de los tambores.

Ajenos a ellos 4 hombres imponentes llegaban al lugar y su cara de asombro no tenía precio, a traves de las mascaras Hien dijo:

-Sabía que sus fiestas son sinónimo de derroche pero nunca me imagen tal excentricidad, ni en las Vegas hay tal cosa-

-Ya sé donde fue a parar mi dinero-Dijo Shaoran con reproche.

-¿Dónde está la bruja de ojos verdes que nos estafo?-Pregunto con reproche Touya.

-No creo que sea bruja hoy es una seductora princesa egipcia, por cierto se mueve muy bien- Dijo Eriol hipnotizado por los movimiento sugestivos de la joven heredera.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Hien extrañado cuando su hijo le señalo el falso trono donde una joven de cabellos castaños se empezaba a contorsionar a ritmo de los tambores, mientras que sus primas aplaudían divertidas, su tía tomaba fotos y su padre junto con su tío la miraban con orgullo.

Sus hermanos Ariel/Yue aplaudían a la joven sobre todo cuando movía su vientre y sus caderas al son de los tambores y definitivamente la parte que más le gustaba era cuando su hermana bailaba alrededor de ellos o encima de ellos.

Las excentricidades de la inusual familia estuvieron a la orden del día.

Li Shaoran como el resto de los hombres Li estaban sin palabras. A poca distancia de ellos se escuchaba:

-Sakurita, cámbiate-Le dijo Yue en un tono divertido mientras tomaba uno de los tambores portátiles y Sakura se empezaba a contorsionar sobre él y Ariel le dijo en un tono divertido:

-Quiero verte bailar: Los sietes velos y el baile de la serpiente-

Sakura se reía y dijo:

-Aun falta para cambiarme, chicas van a bailar-

-Claro, esto aun no empieza-Dijeron Tomoyo/Meiling divertidas.

Alrededor de la gran piscina varias exóticas bailarinas estaban con unos trajes que daba la impresión de estar enjauladas.

Lo místico junto con las luces tenues en tonos azules/lilas predominaban la noche.

La mejor comida marroquí y el licor que se podía probar estaba a la orden de los invitados.

Otro grupo de bailarinas exóticas ataviadas con trajes dorados, daban paso a otro estilo de danza, donde la tela dorada unida a unos palillos especiales daban la impresión que las jóvenes eran envueltas por lo místico de la música árabe, pero sin lugar a duda la mejor parte fue cuando la danza tradicional dio paso a la moderna en una mezcla de tambores y sonidos electrónicos.

Fue cuando Sakura tomo la batuta de la fiesta y se puso sus micrófonos que la conectaba a uno de los más modernos de equipos de DJ y dijo:

-Bienvenidos!... y esta fiesta estilo egipcia-árabe recién empieza, todos a bailar-

En ese momento lo tradicional se mezclo con lo moderno, los jóvenes incluso mayores no se hicieron esperar, la alegría era contagiosa.

Los primos Reed: Kerberus/Espineel eran DJ's experimentados y ayudaron a Sakura con las mezclas, Ariel tomo a cargo a Tomoyo y se puso a bailar con ella, lo mismo hizo Yue con Meiling.

De piezas modernas se llego a la música árabe pop.

Los hombres Li que nunca antes habían asistido a tal tipo de fiesta se quedaron impresionados, sobre todo porque los jóvenes japoneses sabían cómo bailar, ellos se limitaron a ver lo que sucedía en la fiesta tomaron un poco, probaron la exótica comida que se sirvió en el lugar y le parecía impresionante a medida que iba amaneciendo que en lugar de decaer la fiesta como que la energía del lugar se rebosaba.

La parte que más le llamo la atención fue cuando la DJ improvisada (Sakura) dejo las consolas a sus primos lejanos Los Reed y desapareció de la vista de todos.

A los pocos minutos, las luces se apagaron y en medio de la piscina que había una plataforma flotante apareció la hija de la Familia Kinomoto con un sugestivo traje árabe e interpreto bajo las luces tenues de la madrugada, la danza tradicional de dos espadas, de por si era un difícil mantener el equilibro de ambas espadas en la cabeza, pero fue una deleite para todo los presentes verla hacer tal destreza

Las luces se apagaron dando paso a los aplausos y fue cuando Sakura se vio rodeado de varios bailarines en la oscuridad ella se ponía chaquiras sobre su traje y se quedaba solo con una espada para darle movilidad y fue cuando los movimientos de cadera fueron en aumento a pesar de ser una música suave.

Era un completo deleite para todo los presentes tal demostración de destreza entonces cuando las luces se apagaron por completo, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y dio paso a lo que sería el sonido estridente de los tambores y ahora Sakura demostraba su dominio de la danza árabe al mover sus caderas, torso, senos, brazos en si todo su cuerpo al son de los tambores y danzar alrededor de la piscina pero sin lugar a duda la parte que mas gusto fue cuando bailo cera de su padre y cuando este empezó a aplaudir de emoción al ver a su hija contorsionándose con tal destreza el resto de invitados le siguió.

Ni decir de Tomoyo/Meiling que a medida que la fiesta iba dándose ellas también interactuaron con su prima y los invitados del lugar.

La fiesta continuo y termino con éxito.

Hien Li por precaución mantuvo a sus hijos vigilados pero en toda la fiesta se dio un distanciamiento prudencial con los anfitriones para el aparente alivio de el, "aparente" porque para Hien sus hijos tramaban algo tenía la certeza al ver como los tres hablaban en voz baja entre si y las miradas fijan eran hacia la joven heredera de la Familia Kinomoto.

La mirada fija que tenía en particular su hijo menor : Li Shaoran no le gusto en absoluto porque en toda la noche en vez de buscar con quien bailar estuvo pendiente de todo movimiento de la joven de cabellos castaños.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Dos días después*****

Los Li en particular ciertos hermanos estaban ya recuperados de la mega-farra que había organizado Sakura Kinomoto para el cumpleaños de su papá, estaban desayunando en el pent-house cuando Hien entro y les dijo:

-Regresamos a Hong Kong esta tarde-

-No-Dijo Shaoran en un tono firme

Eriol/Touya lo miraron con el semblante serio y su padre le pregunto:

-¿Qué vas hacer?-

-Quiero quedarme en Tokio a revisar los contratos que tenemos pendientes-

-¿No me vengas con esa Shaoran, tu lo que quieres es molestar a la hija de Fujitaka Kinomoto?-

Shaoran por primera vez en esos días mostro una sonrisa divertida y su padre dijo en un tono firme:

-Ni se te ocurra meterte con ella-

-Vamos padre nosotros nos vamos a quedar para que Shaoran no haga ninguna estupidez-Dijo Touya en un tono firme.

-Claro papá nosotros nos encargamos-Dijo Eriol con una sonrisa divertida.

Hien miro a sus tres hijos y le dijo en un tono frío:

-En estos momentos desearía tener hijas y no hijos, no hagan nada que pueda malograr nuestra alianza con Los Kinonomoto-

-No te preocupes-Dijo Shaoran en un tono confiado y acoto rápidamente

-Quiero demostrar que la "bruja" Kinomoto es superficial y banal como la mayoría de mujeres que he conocido-

-Y va aprender a no burlarle de los hombres Li-Dijo Eriol en un tono frío.

-Eres un idiota hijo, es lo único que diré-Sin decir nada más Hien salió del lugar molesto por la actitud nada apropiada de sus hijos.

Touya se paro y dijo:

-¿Estás seguro de esto Shaoran?-

-Claro-

-Bien, entonces Touya ve por la ropa, yo voy por las pelucas-

-¿Qué tienen en mente?-

-Primero crear un nombre falso, segundo una profesión falsa y tercero un aspecto desaliñado falso que cause mala impresión a la "niña" Kinomoto-dijo Eriol con malicia mientras iba por el resto del atuendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Tres horas después*****

**-Karl Manson-**

Un hombre con cabello rizado alborotado, de leve barba y bigote al ras, completamente informal daba paso al excéntrico personaje creado por Li Shaoran cobraba vida.

Su siguiente meta pedir la mano de la joven heredera Kinomoto en matrimonio.

Luego de que sus hermanos le traigan información de todo lo que la joven heredera la gusta y espera de un hombre para cumplir con las expectativas de ella y de su padre.

Después Eriol y Touya lo pondrían al día con las cosas que las mujeres "ODIAN" para ponerlo en práctica con su futura prometida.

Shaoran cuando se vio a través del espejo sonrío con malicia al notar que no había ningún parecido con el verdadero Li Shaoran y dijo en voz alta:

-Es hora de empezar el juego, maldita bruja-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**3.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**4.-Actualice solo 1CP hoy porque puse al día las FOTOS de este FF en mi perfil del facebook e incluí los videos de la Fiesta que organizo Sakurita para su papá para que tengan una mejor idea de lo que hablo. **

**5.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	7. Un extraño prometido

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Las notas de la autora de los CP5 anteriores se aplican a este CP y a los capítulos posteriores. **

**-A través del Espejo-**

**-Capítulo VII-**

**-Un extraño prometido.-**

*****Tokio-Japón******

En el Pent-House donde estaban hospedados Los hermanos Li, un plan se llevaba a cabo:

El Grupo Manson &Asociados, era un Grupo que el Grupo Li había adquirido hace pocos meses y usaba su nombre para hacer excavaciones e investigaciones en los yacimientos de Diamante en una de las tantas zonas mineras de Canadá.

Karl Manson era un personaje real de 75 años, y su hijo de 35 años era un experto geólogo que tenía su mismo nombre.

Entonces Shaoran se puso de acuerdo con su hermano mayor: Touya para que finja la voz del padre de Karl Manson y hable con el Señor Fujitaka.

El tema era simple dejarle saber que buscaban un socio capitalista para un nuevo proyecto, pero el al igual que el patriarca Kinonomoto quería ver a su único hijo "bien casado", pero lamentablemente sus relaciones anteriores había fracasado, las mujeres dejaban al joven Karl porque el se perdía semanas enteras cuando se hacía investigaciones de futuros yacimientos para ser explotados.

Eriol Li finjiría ser el abogado de la Familia Marson bajo el nombre de Jhonny Smith, quien era un estadounidense radicado en Montreal - Canadá y era el que veía la parte legal de la Familia Marson.

El perfil de Karl Manso era simple:

-Geólogo-

-Edad: 35 años-

-Único heredero del imperio Manson-

-Soltero, buscando a su futura esposa-

Shaoran creó un personaje desaliñado pero sin caer en el personaje atroz que creo Sakura, porque el tenía la certeza que si ella lo veía con ropa hippie o retro iba a sospechar.

Acá él iba andar con jeans rasgados, ropa sport, nada formal, no iba usar perfumen.

Sería el perfecto candidato para ser el prometido de la joven heredera japonesa, una vez que este confirmado el pre-acuerdo nupcial el cambiaría su personalidad en un 100%.

Iba ser directo, nada caballeroso ni sutil.

Podía ser pegajoso o indiferente a ella, dependiendo de las situaciones que se dieran entre ellos iba armar sus "odiosas rutinas" para perturbar a la Sakura.

Iba invadir de buenas a primera el espacio personal de Sakura.

Iba a tener pésimos modales, nada de invitarle a lugares lujosos.

Iba a vivir en un camper que estaría en las afueras de Tokio, ya que por su profesión se supone que a el le gustaba mucho el aire libre.

Iba hablar sobre deportes.

Iba obligar que ella pague las cuentas, con la excusa de la "liberación femenina", ellos eran iguales.

En resumen su meta iba ser:

Un personaje odioso que haga que la joven heredera lo rechazara inmediatamente, rompa el compromiso, recupere su dinero y cuando lo haga la desenmascara delante de su padre.

Por ahora lo importante era averiguar que le gustaba a la joven heredera y que esperaba su padre de su futuro "yerno" para el dar la primera buena impresión.

El resto sería "pan comido".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En Tomoeda/Japón*****

Una mujer de hermosos cabellos rizados y con un avanzado estado de gestación, se acerco por la espalda y acaricio la espalda de su esposo y le dijo:

-Mi amor, ¿No crees que es hora de descansar?-

-Lo siento Chijaru, quiero dejar listo este proyecto porque en 3 semanas voy estar en Tokio-

-¿Hablaras con Sakura para que sea tú dupla, crees que acepte?-

-Espero que si, ella es una excelente asesora política, pero vamos a tener buenos contrincantes-

-¿Hablas por Tsukishiro Yue o su hermano?-

-Yukito es muy hábil pero no lo veo como mi oponente, ahora está organizando su boda con Nakuru, creo que por unos meses se va apartar de la policita, pero Yue si es de cuidado-

-Mi amor por favor no te expongas a un peligro mayor-

-No mi amor, con este proyecto tengo la certeza que si convenzo a Sakura que haga binomio conmigo, podremos con Yue-

-Espero que todo salga bien-

-Chijaru, ve a dormir, yo iré en un par de hora-

-¿Lo prometes?-

-Claro mi amor- Con esa última frase el senador Yamasaki Takashi beso a su hermosa esposa y la observo retirarse de su despacho, ahora tenía poco tiempo para completar el proyecto.

Se venían elecciones en Japón y esta vez el se iba postular para un cargo mayor, sobre todo si lograba convencer a Sakura que no solo lo asesore sino que haga dupla con el.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos días después*****

**-Hong Kong/China-**

Una mujer de cabellos largos de color negro y ojos azules salía a recibir a su esposo y se extraño de no ver a sus hijos y pregunto:

-¿Y los niños?- A pesar que eran hombres ya adulto para Ieran sus hijos eran sus bebes.

Hien suspiro con pesar y le dijo:

-Si te contara-

-Por favor no me asustes Hien-

-Vamos a la casa mi amor y te diré lo que traman "tus hijos"-

Ieran quedo en silencio, cuando su esposo usaba el término "sus hijos" era porque lo que estaban haciendo o iban hacer se iba traducir en problemas para ellos.

Dio órdenes para que suban el equipaje de su esposo a su habitación y se dirigió en silencio tomado de la mano a su despacho, tenía la sensación que iba ser una larga conversación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-En Tokio/Japón-**

A los hermanos Li les tomo exactamente 4 días concretar el pre-acuerdo nupcial con Fujitaka Kinomoto.

Ahora Shaoran Li o Karl Manson, vio el carro monstro de color naranja que su hermano Eriol le consiguió y dijo:

-¿Dónde será mi primera cita?-

-Hay una exposición de carros mostros en las afueras de la cuidad y de paso en la tarde hay luchas en el mismo lugar-

Shaoran sonrío con malicia y Touya que ingreso en ese mismo momento al lugar le dijo:

-Tengo las llaves de tu camper-

***Risas divertidas***-Bueno creo que es hora de visitar a mi prometida, ¿Me ayudan a escoger el atuendo?-

Eriol y Touya solo asintieron la cabeza y Eriol dijo:

-Te conseguí CD's de música Latina-

-¿Y eso?-Pregunto Shaoran integrado.

-Tu prometida es una DJ o está estudiando para serlo, sería bueno que conozca todo el tipo de música que hay, por cierto los videos en Youtube son horribles ***Risas divertidas***-

-Es una ventaja que hablemos español-Dijo Touya divertido, mientras sacaba el atuendo desaliñado estilo campirano que su hermano iba usar en su primera cita y acoto rápidamente:

-¿Traje gafas y frenillos falsos, los vas usar?-

-¿No sería como que obvio?-

-Na…..Le dices que los frenillos te los quitan en una semana-

-Listo Touya, para luego es tarde- Afirmo Shaoran divertido por lo que iba hacer en las próximas horas.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

*****Pocas horas después*****

**-En la Mansión Kinomoto-**

Fujitaka Kinomoto días antes había comentado a sus hijos varones sobre el nuevo "prometido" que iba tener su hermana, luego de contarles como él había hablado con su padre y su apoderado.

Ahora Ariel veía con asombro la información que había solicitado y acoto:

-Sakurita te va dar un ataque- Decía Ariel con diversión al ver la foto que le enviaron sus detectives.

En ese momento su hermana menor ingreso a la sala y al escuchar la frase pregunto:

-¿Por qué Ariel…..Qué….- Sakura no pudo terminar la foto cuando vio la foto del hombre completamente desaliñado y dijo con nerviosismo y asombro:

-¿Quién ese esta "persona"?-

-Tu futuro prometido número 14-

-¿Qué?- Sakura estaba perpleja, no había sido informada que tenía un nuevo pretendiente.

Yue ingreso a la sala y pregunto:

-¿Qué pasa?

Ariel le enseño la foto del futuro prometido de su hermana y dijo con diversión:

-Ese prometido es peculiar-

Ariel dijo en un tono divertido:

-Viene esta noche a….No pudo terminar la frase cuando escucharon los motores estridentes de un carro que se acercaba, Sakura como sus hermanos se quedaron perplejos porque en su estacionamiento iba llegando un carro extremadamente peculiar con ruedas enormes, Yue dijo:

-Sakurita vienen por ti-

Sakura por primera vez en su vida tenía la boca literalmente abierta porque:

1ro. Ese carro era horrible en todo el sentido de la palabra.

2do. Se bajo un "inusual hombre", se pregunto internamente:

_-"¿De dónde mi papa saco a este sujeto?"-._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**3.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**4.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	8. Frustración

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Las notas de la autora de los CP5 anteriores se aplican a este CP y a los capítulos posteriores. **

**-A través del Espejo-**

**-Capítulo VIII-**

**-Frustración-**

*****Pocas horas después*****

**-Tokio/Japón-**

**-Mansión Kinomoto-**

**-Sakura POV-**

Reconozco que el "inusual" sujeto con el falso acento tejando, ropas desaliñadas, ni esos lentes ni frenillo me convence pero creo que escuche mal así ante la cara de incredulidad de mi padre y hermanos volví a preguntar:

-¿Quieres que prepare carne de zarigüeya para la cena?-

-Claro nena, es deliciosa, así de paso agarras un poquito de carne porque estas muy flaca para mi gusto-

Fruncí el ceño en señal de molestia, ese sujeto dejo de parecerme gracioso hace pocos minutos, ahora me parecía odioso, mire a mi padre con una mirada diciéndole:

_-Saca la chequera pero antes dime: ¿De dónde diablos sacaste este sujeto?-_

Iba protestar cuando el …..Karl que por cierto ese nombre creo que es inventado me dijo:

-No mejor vámonos a las carreras y haya comemos carne de zarigüeya a la parrilla-

-OK ya basta-Finalmente me canse, yo era una experta para saber que este tipo no era real y le dije:

-En 1er lugar nunca he sido una persona superficial, pero este personaje de vaquero-minero-

-Soy Geólogo-Dijo el hombre con reproche.

-Como sea!...ese acento falso no te lo creo, al igual que esos frenillos, ¿Quién eres?, yo no pienso aceptar un compromiso…..

-¿Compromiso, quien hablo de compromiso?-

-Eh…-

-Perdón, Sr. Manson-

-Dígame Karl, Sr. Kinomoto por favor-

-Karl, su padre no le comunico que el motivo de que usted venga a visitarnos es que el y yo firmamos un acuerdo para que usted cortejara a mi hija-

-¿Qué?- El hombre se paro como si le hubieran lanzado la bomba atómica encima puso una cara de espanto que me hizo enojar, en serio no recuerdo haberme enojado tanto, ya iba a protestar y el dijo:

-No puedo creer que mi padre siga con eso de casarme, acaso no se da cuenta que no me interesan las mujeres-

***Risas divertidas**** No pude evitar reír divertida por la expresión que uso, obvio que lo dijo mal y yo aproveche para burlarme de el y le dije:

-OMG, eres un vaquero-minero-GAY a tu padre le va dar un ataque, Daddy objetivo equivocado no es conmigo el compromiso sino …...Lo mire con diversión y el tipo tenía una expresión asesina y mis hermanos se pusieron serio porque sabía lo que iba a decir y les dije:

-Con uno de ellos, tienes para escoger entre un apuesto empresario o un varonil militar, se aceptan las ofertas, que empiece la puja-

-Sakura!1!... Dijeron mi padre y mis hermanos con reproche, iba a decir algo cuando el tal Karl me dijo:

-Para su información son Heterosexual y cuando dije no estoy interesado en mujeres me refiero que no estoy interesado en casarme, estoy centrado en mi trabajo, además las mujeres son una molestia al 1000%- Me miro como si quisiera estamparme contra la pared.

***Risas divertidas*** No pude evitar soltar una gran carcajada porque el sujeto estaba molesto, creo que hasta el vi la "yugular" hincharse, a mi me fascina hacer enojar a los hombres, me encanta, finalmente dije:

-Que pena, porque nuestros padres han firmado un compromiso y hay que cumplirlo, las reglas son simples debemos conocernos durante 1 año y si no te agrado como prometida rompes conmigo no hay problema pero eso no es gratis te va costar y mucho dinero así que yo que tu me lo tomaría con calma, ahora voy hacer la cena y antes que preguntes: No hay carne de Zarigüeya, aquí comemos normales-

Ignore los comentarios del hombre y lo que le dijo a mi papi y salí de la sala, hice una nota mental, nunca dejaría que el tal Karl cocine para mi, quien sabe que me vaya a dar y en serio este personaje no me convencía pero sin embargo al final termine riéndome, creo que después de todo no iba ser tan malo a pesar que me dio la impresión que estaba sobre-actuando.

Necesita un curso de actuación si piensa engañar a la maestra y por maestra me refiero a mi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Shaoran POV-**

-Maldita sea esta mujer es una bruja en todo el sentido de la palabra no solo me ignoro sino que hizo caso omiso a todo lo que hice por fastidiarla, desde que llegue a la Mansión Li en ese horrible carro monstruo, pasando la vergüenza de mi vida al manejar-lo, no se como no me estrelle pensé que lo primero que iba hacer es criticarlo pero No, ella más bien quiso subirse en el, diciéndome que nunca se había subido en uno, cuando le dije vamos a las carreras me dijo de buenas a primeras:

-Claro yo voy, yo me apunto pero yo manejo- Me quedo frío con esa acotación pero su padre sabiamente le dijo:

-No, descartado en tu caso se aplica: Mujer al volante peligro constante, aprende a primero a estacionarte y luego hablamos de usar un carro de esos, es mas eso no va pasar eres capaz de llevarte a todos los de la carretera por delante-

Sus hermanos coincidieron ahí me entere, Sakura no manejaba porque era mala conductora ademas que a ella le gustaba la velocidad ya se había accidentado antes según entendí.

Y de paso no sabía cómo estacionarse, la verdad que no supe que pensar de ella en ese momento.

Después hable sobre las luchas y pensé que me iba a criticar o me iba a decir que era un bárbaro y en cambio ella me dijo:

-Que sea King Boxing, porque la lucha libre es falsa no me gusta, mucho drama y poca sangre y que no sea boxeo porque es muy largo no se hacen daño y empezó a divagar ya a criticar en serio no podía creer que a ella le gustaban las peleas:

-¿A que mujer les gustan las peleas?-

-Luego hable sobre lo importante de ahorrar y que no vivía en un departamento de lujo sino en camper y ella emocionada me dijo:

-Yo en época de prepa, siempre quise irme de viaje al estilo mochilero pero también quería irme en una casa rodante a recorrer Japón, pero como soy mala manejando y bastante despistado no me dejaron, pero si tu tienes una podemos acampar con mi papi y mis hermanitos, a mi encanta el aire libre de hecho de niña fui exploradora…Empezó a divagar de nuevo.

Honestamente tenía ganas de taparle la boca, cuando ella hablaba, realmente me aturdía.

Entonces dije algo que se que las mujeres detestan:

-No me gusta la idea del matrimonio no entiendo porque las parejas deben sacrificar su libertad- Ella me miro y solo sonrío y luego saque el arma secreta y dije:

-No me gustan los niños no les tengo paciencia- Eso era mentira pero ella no tenía porque saberlo.

Ella sonrío abiertamente y me dijo:

-No hay drama- No dijo nada más, hasta ahora decirle esa frase a una mujer que la he usado varias veces cuando quieren venirme con el tema de algo serio las mata y empieza el debate pero esta "bruja" no me discutió nada.

La verdad nada estaba saliendo acorde al plan.

Estaba fastidiado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Fujitaka POV-**

Debo reconocer que Karl Marson no era lo que yo esperaba.

Físicamente no voy hablar del joven porque soy hombre y los hombre no hablamos de otros hombres pero en lo personal me daba la impresión que no le agradaba mi hijita, algo que me parecía inusual porque mi hija es una niña muy agradable, ahora mi hija me estaba sorprendiendo.

Sakura no maneja no porque sea mala, de hecho es muy buena tan buena como sus hermanos o yo, decimos la mentira que ella es mala en el volante para justificar su acción sobre todo después del "accidente" en el que murió su madre y ella quedo en estado comatoso, puedo entender su miedo a manejar, aun hay trauman que no sanan y mi hija esta en un proceso de recuperación, superar ese año fatídico como yo le llamo no es fácil, pero cuando ella se ofreció a manejar el carro monstruo que ni siquiera le gusta me di cuenta:

-Mi hija le estaba siguiendo el juego a Karl Marson.

Segundo mi niña odia las luchas incluido King Boking si bien sabe pelear porque Yue la ha entrenado, ella odia la violencia, pero hay una razón de peso por la que ella aprendió defensa personal fue mas que todo por necesidad que por que ella quiso hacerlo por iniciativa propia, por eso me sorprendió su falsa "emoción" por un deporte que detesta.

Cuando Karl hablo de los niños, pensé que diría:

-Quiero casarme y tener muchos hijos, si el decía eso mi hija iba sacar la chequera y hacerle el cheque sin problema, pero cuando dijo:

-No me gustan los niños-

Detrás de esa mascara de mi hija y esa respuesta escuetica vi que ella sintió alivio y la entiendo, ella necesita un hombre que ante todo la haga reír y no se preocupe por tener hijos con ella, ya hubo mucho drama en la vida de mi hija, sabía que Sakura no quería niños después de lo que le sucedió pero tenía la certeza que si encontraba el hombre adecuado para ella las cosas se iban a dar de manera natural por lo que Karl al decir que no quería niños nos quito un peso de encima.

Sé que mi hija hará lo posible por romper el compromiso con Karl como lo ha sido con sus demás prometidos es su hobby arruinarme mis planes según ella, pero lo que ella no sabe es que yo se todo lo que ella ha hecho y lo que va hacer después de todo es mi hija y no pienso cometer el error de volverla a descuidarla, pague muy caro el haberme apartado de mi hija cuando mas ella me necesitaba.

Lo que mi hija ignora es que Karl Manson es Shaoran Li, antes de irse su padre Hien Li por temor a una repercusión sobre nuestras alianzas hablo contigo y fue honesto.

Su hijo estaba enojado por lo que le hizo mi hija, me entere por Hien lo que Sakura hizo en Hong Kong, tuve que contenerme para no reírme delante de él, porque mi hija había barrido su propio record de terminar con mis planes antes de tiempo.

Me parecía divertido esta situación, porque Li Shaoran no tiene idea de lo que se está metiendo con mi hija.

La pregunta del millón:

-¿Como ira acabar esta historia?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**3.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**4.- El Álbum de Fotos esta actualizado en mi perfil de Facebook pero en esta ocasión es un AF General no por CP.**

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	9. Amor Falso

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Las notas de la autora de los CP5 anteriores se aplican a este CP y a los capítulos posteriores. **

**-A través del Espejo-**

**-Capítulo IX-**

**-Amor Falso-**

*****Pocos días después*****

**-En una de las Galerías del Museo Central de Tokio-**

-Wow primita no sabía que mal gusto tienes ahora-Dijo Tomoyo.

-Sakurita no pensé que estabas tan necesitada ¿En serio estas con esa cosa?-Dijo Meiling con asombro y reproche.

***Risas divertidas***-Nada que ver Karl es raro pero es un hombre interesante y divertido-

-Sí pero como que necesita un cambio de look urgente-

-Si apoyo a mi hermana un Make OVER extremo-Decía Meiling en forma divertida.

-Saben lo más raro, aunque no es el típico hombre apuesto que tratamos, su personalidad me gusta-

-Diablos Sakurita no te vayas enamorar de ese gremmy-Dijo Tomoyo en son de burla.

-Sakurita se supone que debes mejorar la raza no empeorarla-

***Risas***-Que malas que son ustedes chicas-

-Cuéntanos primita ¿Cómo ha sido tus días con tu nuevo "Prometido"- Pregunto Tomoyo en tono de burla.

-Una experiencia "extravagante"-

-Captaste mi interés primita, dinos-Dijo Meiling, mientras miraba el hombre desaliñado que destacaba en la exposición que había organizado su hermana, todos estaban formales o semi-formales porque era un evento en la tarde y el era el único con un estilo poco "usual" para la ocasión.

Su look era completamente desaliñado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos días antes*****

La primera cita de Sakura y "Karl Marson" fue todo un caso, Karl le dijo a ella:

-Paso por ti a las 7:00Pm para llevarte a cenar, pero te advierto yo soy el que cree que las mujeres también deben pagar las cenas a los hombres y las salidas así que si no tienes problemas yo pago un día y tú la siguiente salida, ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?-

Sakura lo miro con el semblante divertida y pregunto:

-¿Cuáles son las reglas de eso?-

-Mmmm…..El que paga escoge el lugar y a donde ir-

-Bien me gusta esa idea y tengo la opción ya que yo voy a pagar de ordenar por ti-

-Solo si me permites ordenar por ti cuando yo pague-

-Por mi no hay problema-

Sakura no sabía con que iba a salir "Karl" pero decidió no adelantarse a sus planes "macabros" porque tenía la sensación que con algo le iba a salir sobre todo cuando el le dijo, horas antes:

-Esto del compromiso no va conmigo por lo que no pienso fingir, tu me vas a conocer tal como soy si te gusta bien sino también-

Se dio cuenta que el no "iba" ser precisamente el "novio perfecto" que trataría de impresionarla por lo que quiso ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar este "personaje" porque tenía la certeza que todo esto era una fachada, pero: ¿Por qué hacía eso?, no lo sabía aun así la situación le parecía divertida.

Sakura le gustaba mucho los vestidos cortos porque realzaban su figura y sus largas piernas, además estaba con lo que ella llamaba "vacaciones condicionadas" porque iba a terminar su curso sobre música: estaba aprendiendo a manejar los sintetizadores de sonidos y los equipos que usan los DJ's aun no sabía cuando iba retomar "La Política" porque en esos días uno de sus mejores amigos y líder del Partido al cual ella estaba afiliada: Yamasaki Takashi le llamo para decirle que debía reunirse que tenía una propuesta para ella y eso era importante.

Retomando al tema de su cita, Sakura se puso un nuevo vestido negro corto al cuerpo que realzaba su figura, el negro siempre va muy bien para cualquier cita no importa la hora ni el lugar, lo combino con accesorios casuales y llevo su cartera de mano y sus tarjetas y efectivo por "Si acaso".

Karl llego a verla con un aspecto desaliñado, bermudas cortas, zapatos de camping con medias blancas una camiseta blanca una chaqueta que hacía juego con los zapatos y una especie de bufanda que a Sakura le parecía un trapo mal amarrado al cuello.

La cara de Sakura lo dijo todo porque su padre y hermanos la miraron con diversión.

Karl le dijo:

-Esta muy elegante, para nuestra primera cita-

-Tú estas completamente desaliñado-

-Sakura!...-Dijo su padre en un tono serio y ella sonrío divertida y dijo:

-¿Qué tal si hoy pago yo y escojo el lugar?-

-No nena yo empiezo, por cierto te vas a despeinar porque traje mi moto-

Fujitaka y sus hijos se alertaron y Ariel dijo:

-Sakura no se sube en una moto-

-¿Pero que tiene…..

-Si quieres salir con mi hermana, toma las llaves de mi carro y deja la moto- Yue le lanzo las llaves y frunció el ceño.

Karl lo miro con malestar y le dijo:

-Manejo bien-

-La moto se queda aquí, vamos en mi carro, sino no hay cita-Dijo Sakura muy seria, su padre la observo con interés y Karl dijo en son de burla, pero para los hombres fue un comentario cruel:

-¿Sera que tienes miedo a la motocicletas?-

-Si- Sakura contesto sin vacilar pero fue una respuesta seria y directa y Karl dijo:

-Lo siento la próxima vez traeré mi carro-

-El monstro, dudo que encuentres donde parquéate-Dijo Sakura con burla aminorando la tensión que en ese momento se dio.

-Tengo otro carro-

Sakura lo miro con interés y le dio una sonrisa abierta y una mirada maliciosa.

Se despidió de su padre y hermanos

No sin antes Sakura decirle a su padre:

-Papi tómanos una foto con mi "nuevo prometido" y de paso nos tomas fotos en "mi carro nuevo"-

Karl la quedo mirando con interés pero noto la cara de burlas de Fujitaka y de sus hermanos y no le dio "buena espina" fue cuando bajaron al garage de la Mansión Kinomoto y noto, diferentes marcas de carros de lujo, deportiva, y un carro que vio con horror le llamo la atención y dijo a Sakura con reproche:

-¿Vamos andar en ese carro?-

-Claro lo adoro, amo los Volkswagen, este es el New Beetle Barbie, ¿Es lindo verdad?-

-Prefiero usar mi moto-

-No, nos vamos en mi carro-

Karl miro con horror mal disimulado los asientos tapizados en rosa/blanco, Sakura le dijo con emoción:

-Es convertible te va gustar-

-¿En serio vamos a subirnos en ese carro de juguete?-Dijo Karl con reproche.

-Claro y no es de juguete, yo entro muy bien ahí-

-Por si no te das cuenta yo mido 1.85Mtr dudo que entre en esa caja de fosforo-

-Oye!...exclamo Sakura con falso enojo y acoto rápidamente para diversión de su padre y hermanos:

-Mis hermanos entran muy bien en mi carro y son más altos que tú, solo debes hacer el asiento para atrás y voile! …Vamos, que tengo hambre-

Karl la miro con reproche pero ingreso al auto que no sabía si era rojo, rosado, Karl no sabía dónde meterse y peor se puso cuando los Kinomto le tomaron fotos y Sakura posando con su carro.

Karl llevo esa noche a comer a un centro comercial, comida rápida.

Sakura ni en época de escuela comía en centro comercial, si Karl quería causar una mala impresión lo que logro fue que Sakura se reía de forma divertida y dijo:

-Nuestra primera cena: ¿Va ser comida rápida?-

-Claro, si es rico mira empecemos por sopa de verduras, Jammy !...segundo fideos cocinados, tercero una tempura de camarones y para terminar un buen sake-

-Listo, pero yo no tomare sake debo manejar-

-Listo, entonces ¿Que ordeno por ti?-

-La tempura de camarones por favor y un té verde, no deseo nada más-

-¿Vas a comer solo eso?, por eso estas flaca-

-Tú solo pide la comida-

Karl la miro con interés y le dijo:

-¿Oye en serio no vas a comer?-

-Estoy a dieta-

-¿En serio?-

-No te estreses-

Esa cena fue interesante porque Sakura no dijo ninguna palabra y dejo que Karl monopolice la conversación, solo se comió tres camarones y se tomo el te verde y mantuvo la sonrisa congelada toda la noche que incomodo a Karl.

Termino la cena incomoda para Karl porque Sakura no dijo palabra alguna, se supone que la segunda salida ella debía organizarla.

Así lo hizo Sakura esta vez uso un vestido de la parte del busto blanco la parte de abajo negro, era un vestido corto y casual, entonces llevo a Karl a lugares donde el no podía ingresar por la ropa que tenía, Sakura entro y se dio el lujo de comer sola e hizo que Karl espere afuera en su carro rosa que estaba completamente descubierto, luego ella paso por una pizzería y le compro una caja donde había pizza simple de queso con jamón para comer y le compro una botella de agua.

El segundo lugar que lo llevo fue a un recital al aire libre, donde los periodistas tomaron muchas fotos de ellos, Karl quería lanzarse a la pileta nunca en su vida había sido abochornado.

El tercer lugar que lo llevo fue al museo, fue peor porque si antes estaba fuera de contexto ahora desentonaba por completo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las risas de Tomoyo/Meiling eran contagiosas.

Sakura miro la expresión de Karl con interés mientras levantaba la copa.

Karl la miraba con reproche.

Fujitaka miraba con diversión a su hija.

Ariel y Yue no podían estar más entretenidos con la "inusual" pareja, desde el momento que vieron a su hermana llegar al museo con el desaliñado de su "novio" sabía que lo hacía a propósito.

Sakura se acerco a Karl mientras trataba de ver una estatua diseño exclusivo de Tomoyo y le dijo:

-La tercera cita la escoges tu, pero creo que sería bueno que me dijeras que debo llevar-

Karl la miro con el semblante serio y ella tomo un sorbo de vino y dijo sutilmente:

-Para no desentonar con el ambiente, claro esta-

Ahora Sakura reía abiertamente de las expresiones de reproche de Karl.

-Vaya pero si es la señorita Kinomoto, tan linda como siempre-Dijo una voz a espaldas de ella y Karl noto como Sakura cambio su expresión de burlona a seria y dijo en un tono suave pero oscura:

-Yue Tsukishiro- Ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de virarse y él le dijo entre susurros:

-No piensas saludarme como se debe Sa-Ku-ri-ta- Se atrevió a susurrarle al oído de ella.

Karl noto, no solo la expresión de enojo de Sakura sino que su padre se acerco hacia ellos como águila y sus hermanos se cuadraron y venía de frente su expresión denotaba incomodidad y molestia y Karl dijo con una expresión neutral mientras jalaba a Sakura hacia él en un gesto posesivo:

-Mi amor: ¿Quién es este "sujeto"?-

Yue miro con interés al hombre desaliñado que abrazo a Sakura y sonrío abiertamente y le dijo:

-Sabía que tenías malos ratos pero nunca mal gusto Sa-Ku-ri-ta-

-¿Cómo se atreves…. Karl ya se le iba ir encima a Yue cuando sintió la mano de Sakura en su pecho.

-Karl no es necesario, Yue ya se va-Dijo Sakura en un tono firme.

-¿No nos piensas presentar?-Reclamo sutilmente Yue.

-No es necesario-

-Mmmm….entonces no ha de ser importante-Recalco Yue para malestar de "Karl".

Karl hubiera refutado eso pero Sakura le hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza y le dio entender que no dijera nada.

-Creo que ya te vas Yue-Dijo Sakura.

-Se dice, tu sabes los rumores vuelan en este medio, que harás dupla con Takashi para las próximas elecciones ¿Es cierto?-

-Son rumores Yue, no puedo afirmar ni negar nada que "aun no se"- Solo Sakura como si nada.

-Eres una mujer inteligente, un consejo sano: No compitas, la política no es para mujeres-

-Entonces no tienes por qué temer-

Yue le dio una mirada altiva a Sakura y ella no le bajo la mirada y Yue sonrío y le dijo:

-Cuando dejes de jugar con este … que sea para ti, avísame, te verías muy bien como mi primera dama-

-Primero muerta….

-Cuidado con lo que deseas, se puede hacer realidad-

-Yue eres una figura pública, no deberías amenazar a mi hija-Dijo Fujitaka.

-Hay testigos Yue desde cuando eres tan descuidado-Dijo Ariel.

-Sabes que si algo le pasa a ella, tu serás el primer sospechoso-Dijo Yue en un tono mortal.

-No sería capaz de hacer algo tan atroz, pero los accidentes están a la orden del día en la política, ademas no lastimaría a mi "futura primera dama-

Karl ya tenía las manos hecha puño cuando un periodista llama la atención de Yue T. por lo que se alejo de los Kinomotos y de Karl quien ya estaba furioso y esta vez pregunto sin rodeo:

-¿Quién diablos es ese sujeto que se atreve amenazarte de buenas a primeras?-

-Olvídalo Karl, no es nadie…..Sakura se soltó de el y se fue con sus primas y su padre le dijo:

-Es un político-

-¿Es peligroso?-Pregunto Karl con cuidado.

-Puede ser-

-El….Karl se cayó cuando Ariel le dijo:

-Es enemigo político de Sakura-

-¿Ella está en la política?-Pregunto Karl con sorpresa y Yue contesto:

-Es asesora política pero ahora se está tomando un descanso-

-Ese sujeto no me agrada-

-Acostúmbrate, si Sakura regresa a la política lo veras muy seguido cerca de ella-Dijo Ariel

-Por cierto Karl, lindo atuendo-Dijo Yue con burla para cambiar el tema.

-Bastante cómodo-Dijo el Señor Kinomoto quien al igual que su hijo estaba formal.

Karl solo se limito a mirarlos con reproche.

Fue una velada incomoda e interesante para Karl Marson.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocas horas después*****

**-En el pent-house de los hermanos Li-**

-Maldita sea!... esto no está funcionando-Dijo Shoaran (Karl) con reproche.

-Oye... ya sé porque no le insinúas que quieres estar con ella-Dijo Eriol con diversión.

-Claro Sakurita puede estar siguiéndote la corriente pero dudo que quiera tener sexo contigo eso la va horrorizar-Dijo Touya con diversión.

-¿Ustedes creen?-Pregunto Karl con duda

-Si ...sé un chico rudo y malo-Dijo Eriol.

-Enséñale a esa bruja que con un Li no se mete-Dijo Touya

-Por nuestro honor-Dijeron los hombres al unisonó mientras tomaban su jarro de cerveza.

Al terminar la cerveza Shaoran les pregunto:

-¿Y como se supone que la voy a seducir, cuando recién empezamos y ni siquiera le he tomado de la mano?

-¿En serio nos hace esas preguntas Shaoran?-dijo su hermano Eriol con reproche.

-Hermano estas oxidado, ¿Qué te pasa?-Dijo Touya con curiosidad.

-Nada es que….

Eriol miro a Touya / Touya miro a Eriol y este al final dijo:

-¿No será que te gusta la bruja?-

-…Claro que no…..-

-Oye Shaoran la idea era darle una cucharada de su propia medicina, ¿Lo tienes claro?- Dijo Touya con el ceño fruncido.

-Si-

-Mmmmm…..-

-Ustedes dos, dejen de mirarme así voy hacer que la bruja pague así que no me metan ideas en la cabeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**3.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**4.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**5.- Les lanzo un mini-avance: **

***Risas divertidas*** - Primero quítate los frenillos y luego me besas-

Karl la miro con reproche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Karl estaba teniendo un mal rato y fue cuando le dijo con reproche a Sakura:

-¿Bikini blanco, es en serio?-

-¿Qué tiene?-

-Se te ve todo, cámbiate-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-A mí me gustan los besos suaves, primero en la frente-Dijo Sakura mientras se sentaba ahorcadas encima de Karl sorprendiéndole y acoto rápidamente:

-Me gustan que me besen los parpados…...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Eso va ser divertido Karl, ahora nos toca a nosotros casarnos-Dijo con diversión Sakura

-¿Qué?-

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo Karl Manson?-

Si Karl estaba perplejo, Ariel y Touya tenía un expresión que nadie supo descifrar y su boca literalmente les llegaba al piso de la impresión, eso definitivamente no estaba en sus planes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Sakura ¿Qué tan seria es tu relación con el señor Manson?-

-Me divierto con él, Yamasaki ¿Porque la pregunta?-

-¿Lo amas?, ¿Lo has considerado como "un buen prospecto" para ser tu esposo?-

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-

-Porque si tu relación con el no va en serio, necesito que termines tu relación con Karl Manson-

Sakura lo miro con el semblante serio y Yamasaki sonrío y dijo:

-Voy por la presidencia de Japón en las siguientes elecciones y te quiero a ti como candidata a la vicepresidencia, por mi partido-

-¿Hablas enserio?-

-Sabes cómo es la política, una vez que confirmemos la dupla van a buscar lo mínimo para hacernos quedar mal y sé que ya has superado lo que te paso y ahora puedes hablar de ello y lo vamos usar como ventaja pero KARL MANSON ¿Quién es el realmente?, ¿Lo quieres involucrar en esto?, ¿Que tal si tiene un pasado turbio?, tu sabes como es la prensa, Sakura-

**6.- En mi Facebook pondré en menos de una hora las Fotos de este CP. **

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	10. Jugando a Seducir

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**-A través del Espejo-**

**-Capítulo X-**

**-Jugando a Seducir-**

*****Al día siguiente*****

Shaoran Li no podía sentirme más frustrado y enojado al ver las fotos que estaban en los diarios locales de Karl Manson y su supuesta novia Sakura Kinomoto.

Uno de los titulares decía:

-_Gustos excéntricos o pésimo gusto, ¿Cómo podríamos definir los nuevos gustos de Sakura Kinomoto?-_

-¡Diablo!- Exclamaba con frustración Shaoran mientras se agarraba el cabello en señal de desesperación y dijo en un tono lleno de reproche:

-Esta mujer me está viendo la cara-

Lanzo los diarios locales al piso en señal de enojo y fue cuando sus hermanos ingresaron a la sala y Eriol dijo:

-Ella se burlo de ti como un Li y ahora se burla de ti como un Manson-

-¿Qué tiene esa mujer para tratar así a los hombres?-Dijo con malestar Touya mientras se servía un poco de café en agua.

-Ya me estoy cansando de todo esto-Dijo Shaoran con frustración.

-Tienes pocos días de tratarla, como te dije ayer, creo que Sakurita te está viendo la cara- Dijo Touya.

-¡Tengo una idea!. ¿Por qué no se van de viaja a la playa?-Dijo Eriol y acoto rápidamente:

-En la playa puedes seducirla-

-Sakura ha de estar acostumbrada ir a la playa, mejor llevaba a las montañas-Dijo Touya y Shaoran dijo con diversión:

-Eso es una excelente idea a las mujeres no le gustan acampar y de paso puedo hacer uso de ese horrible carro para acampar-

Eriol y Touya se miraron mientras empezaron hacer unas llamadas para informarse de sobre lugares para acampar y Shaoran aprovecho para revisar los contratos de la alianza.

El día iba ser inusual e interesante para los hermanos Li porque tenían un nuevo plan para desenmascarar a la joven castaña y hacer de una vez por todas que ella tome la iniciativa de romper el compromiso con Karl Manson.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En la Mansión Kinomoto*****

Los Kinomoto incluidas las hermanas: Tomoyo y Meiling no podían parar de reír por las exóticas fotos tomadas a la inusual pareja que estaba dando de qué hablar en Japón.

Sakura estaba atareada preparando el consistente desayuno para su padre, hermanos y primas que se sorprendió al escuchar el timbre sonar:

**-¡Ding Dong!-** Los Kinomoto se miraron entre si asombrados y Sakura dijo:

-¿Quién hace visitas a las 6:30Am?-

Al poco tiempo la pareja Takashi venía escoltado por personal de seguridad de la Mansión.

-Buenos días, mil disculpas por venir a esta hora- Dijo Yamasaki quien venía con su esposa que mostraba un prominente vientre y luego de intercambiar los saludos correspondientes, Sakura pregunto:

-No recuerdo que hayamos quedarnos en vernos tan temprano-

-Mi esposa tiene una cita a las 8:30Am con la Dra. Hina pero quise pasar antes por tu casa, necesito hablar contigo-

-¿Ya desayunaron?-

-No Sakura pero no te preocupes mi esposo y yo tenemos planes para desayunar en "El Continental"-

-¡Por favor! Chijaru no hay nada que preparen en "El Continental" que yo no pueda superar ¿De qué tienes antojos?-

Chijaru sonrío nerviosamente mientras intercambiaba sugerencia con las primas de Sakura.

Yamasaki aprovechando que la familia de Sakura era de su entera confianza le pregunto:

-Extra-oficialmente quiero saber algo Sakura y necesito saber la verdad-

-¿Tú dirás?-

-¿Podemos hablar en privado, por favor?-

Ante la petición de Yamasaki, el padre y hermanos de Sakura continuaron preparando el desayuno.

Mientras iban camino a la sala continua Sakura se animo a preguntar:

-¿Qué sucede Yamasaki?-

-Sakura ¿Qué tan seria es tu relación con el señor Manson?-

-Me divierto con él, ¿Porque la pregunta?-

-¿Lo amas?, ¿Lo has considerado como "un buen prospecto" para ser tu esposo?-

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-

-Porque si tu relación con él no va en serio, necesito que termines tu relación con Karl Manson-

Sakura lo miro con el semblante serio y Yamasaki sonrío y dijo:

-Voy por la Presidencia de Japón en las siguientes elecciones y te quiero a ti como candidata a la Vicepresidencia, por mi partido-

-¿Hablas enserio?-

-Sabes cómo es la política, una vez que confirmemos la dupla, la prensa y nuestros enemigos políticos van a buscar lo mínimo para hacernos quedar mal y sé que has superado lo que nos paso en la preparatoria y ahora puedes hablar de ello y lo vamos usar como ventaja.-

Sakura lo escucho en completo silencio y Yamasaki finalmente dijo:

-Pero KARL MANSON, ¿Sabes quién es él realmente?

Sakura no dijo nada y Yamasaki continuo con sus preguntas:

-¿Lo quieres involucrar en esto? ; ¿Qué tal si tiene un pasado turbio? ; Tú sabes cómo es la prensa Sakura y todo lo que nos expones una vez que confirmemos la dupla por mi partido, siempre y cuando tú aceptes claro esta-

-¿Si acepto, en que tiempo harás el anuncio?-

-En siete días-

-¿Tan pronto?-

-Si aceptas, en tres día inscribo los candidatos por nuestro partido político solo me falta confirmar mi candidato a la Vicepresidencia, el resto de candidatos están confirmados.

-Yamasaki, déjame pensarlo con calma por favor-

-¿Cuándo me das tu respuesta?-

-Dame dos días, no necesito más-

-¿Vas a romper con Karl?. Necesito estar seguro que él no va ser un problema para nosotros-

-Dame dos días no necesito más- Volvió a repetir Sakura en un tono firme.

A los pocos segundos Sakura regreso con el semblante serio a la cocina-comedor donde ya el desayuno estaba siendo servido y fue cuando dijo en un tono divertido:

-¡Delicioso!. Me moría de hambre-

-Tú siempre tienes hambre Sakurita, eso no es nuevo-Dijo Tomoyo con diversión-

-Es que yo sé apreciar la buena comida-

-¡Eres una glotona!-Dijo Meiling lo que ocasiono las risas de todos en la cocina-comedor y Sakura dijo con reproche:

-¿Qué dijiste?-

Yamasaki movio la cabeza de un lado a otro en un gesto negativo, miro a su esposa que empezaba a comer y se animo a decir:

-Queremos comentarle que para celebrar que mi esposa y yo vamos a ser padres, vamos hacer una pequeña reunión en Tomoeda, nosotros…..

-No se diga más yo organizo la FARRA-Dijo Sakura con emoción.

Yamsaki la miro de forma nerviosa y dijo:

-Le temo a tus fiestas Sakurita, por favor es algo íntimo, solo para nosotros-

-Lo haré íntimo-Dijo ella con el semblante serio.

-50 personas que ni conozco la mitad no es íntimo, Sakura-Dijo Chijaru con nerviosismo y Sakura dijo:

-Para una futura primera Dama de Japón, debe saber la importancia de invitar a los periodistas, contrincantes políticos y lo más importante: A los futuros inversionistas para darles a conocer entre otras cosas sus proyectos en las diferentes aéreas que te vas enfocar-

Ese comentario capto la atención de la familia Kinomoto y Fujitaka pregunto con interés:

-¿Yamasaki te lanzas a la Presidencia de Japón?. Porque si es así no solo tienes mi voto sino mi apoyo sobre todo a nivel financiero-

-Gracias señor Kinomoto por su apoyo, no esperaba menos de usted-

Ariel se animo a preguntar:

-¿Quién va ser el candidato a la Vicepresidencia de Japón?-

-Aún no me da una respuesta-

Sakura sonrío abiertamente y Tomoyo - Meiling dijeron al mismo tiempo:

-¡OMG! ¿Es posible?-

-Debo pensarlo con calma-

-Ahora entiendo porque mi clon maligno hablo sobre competir con él-Dijo con reproche Yue.

Fujitaka miro a su hija y le dijo:

-¿Estas considerando seriamente regresar al ámbito político?-

-Lo estoy pensando-

Ariel miro a su hermana y sonrío y le dijo:

-Tienes mi voto y mi apoyo-

-Igual el mío, quiero ver que dejen en el piso a mi clon maligno-Dijo Yue con reproche.

***Risas Divertidas***

-¡OMG! Si te lanzas a la vicepresidencia te haremos los mejores trajes al estilo Jacqueline Kennedy-Dijo Tomoyo con emoción, la moda era uno de los temas que le fascinaba, al igual que a su hermana quien dijo:

-¡OMG! A mí me encanta el estilo formal de Margaret Thatcher , la dama de hierro, una mujer así necesitamos en la Política Japonesa que te fajes con todos esos hombres que nos subestiman-Dijo Meling con firmeza y ese comentario hizo que todo los hombres presentes en el lugar la miraran con el semblante serio y Sakura dijo en un tono divertido:

-Acepto combinar ambos estilos clásicos pero por favor impriman un estilo moderno a esos trajes formal, quiero imponer una nueva moda, sencilla y sobria-

-¿Aceptas la candidatura?-Pregunto Yamasaki con cuidado.

-¡Lo estoy pensando!. Mientras tanto vamos organizar su mini-reunión-

Los hombres se quedaron sin habla y Sakura dijo con el semblante serio:

-¿Se animan organizar algo para las 7:00PM?-

-¿Qué tienes en mente primita?-Dijo Tomoyo.

-Hacer un par de llamadas-Dijo Sakura guiñando el ojo izquierdo mientras se sentaba a desayunar y dijo con diversión:

-Por cierto algo de publicidad no nos vendría nada mal, eso sera un "TOQUE"-

Fujitaka, sus hijos y Yamasaki miraron a Sakura con interés y Yamasaki pregunto:

-¿Qué esta pensando tu cabecita maquiavélica?-

Sakura solo una carcajada sonora porque habían muchos planes que hacer para ese día y eso incluía a su inusual novio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día paso de una manera inusual, la Mansión Kinomoto se vistió de gala, una fiesta de manera formal, se llamo a la prensa, se invito los socios estratégicos de los Kinomoto y por supuesto amigos y familiares cercanos.

No era la primera vez que Sakura Kinomoto organizaba una fiesta en menos de un día, era excelente organizando eventos sobre todo cuando tenía la ayuda de sus primas.

La mini-Fiesta con 100 invitados porque Yamasaki no permitió más se puso entretenida sobre toco cuando Sakura dijo en un tono divertido al ver a su supuesto prometido sorprendido al notarse para variar que estaba fuera de lugar:

-Mi amor viniste…..

Esta vez Sakura no se privo de acercarse a el y en gesto empalagoso nada propio de ella se le prendió en el cuello a Karl, el gesto le tomo por sorpresa a Karl (Shaoran) y empezaron a tomar fotos los periodistas invitados al evento.

Dentro de los invitados estaban los hermanos Li, quienes miraron con recelo a Sakura sobre todo por el aura mortal que desprendía Karl.

Los Kinomoto miraron la escena con diversión y Yamasaki miro la escena con el semblante serio y el ceño fruncido, la inusual pareja daba que hablar sobre todo cuando al inicio de la fiesta las primas de Sakura infundieron el rumor de la posible dupla: Takashi-Kinomoto para las próximas elecciones.

Los Flash de las cámaras de fotos no se hicieron esperar, no cuando tienes a la posible candidata para la vicepresidencia de Japón vestida de forma tan formal, sobria y elegante y a su "supuesta pareja…tan…Fuera de lugar.

Karl Marson no sabía dónde meterse y le dijo a su novia con enojo:

-Sakura, me dijiste que viniera al estilo retro porque…..

-Fue un cambio de último minuto cielo, pero no pasa nada me gusta el estilo retro de da un look salvaje….Te vez lindo!...Dijo Sakura mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Karl y los flash continuaron.

Yamasaki frunció el ceño y le dijo a Yue/Ariel:

-Cuando Sakura me dijo que la publicidad será un "toque" no me imagine que íbamos a ser el centro de la prensa rosa-

***Risas divertidas***-Ya sabes el lema de Sakura, la publicidad positiva no tiene el mismo efecto que la negativa-Dijo Yue.

Ariel miro divertido a su hermano y a Yamasaki y dijo:

-Karl no se ve contento pero Sakura tiene razón estas fotos van a dar que hablar no solo en Japón sino fuera de este-

-¿Serán peores que las que vi esta mañana?- Pregunto Yamasaki con el semblante serio.

***Carcajadas sonoras***-¿Bromeas?. Ese traje Medio-Hippie le queda fantástico a Karl, le voy a preguntar: ¿Dónde compra la ropa?- Dijo Yue con diversión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Shaoran POV-**

-Voy a comerte un japonicidio. Esta mujer está cavando su propia tumba. ¡LA VOY ARRASTRAR!.

**-Sakura POV-**

**-¡OMG!.** Karl esta enojadisimo. Tiene cara de que me quiere arrastrar. ***Suspiro de resignación***. Voy extrañar divertirme a costa de él. Es un hombre divertido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**4.- Fe de Errata.- ****Donde dice: Mostro o Monstro - ****Debe decir: Monstruo.**

**¿No sé por qué?. Me como estas letras y escribo mal esta palabra.**

**5.- Japonicidio.- NO EXISTE. me invento palabras combinadas: Japonés + Homicidio = Japonicidio. **

**6.- ¡Aclaración!.- Puse a Sakura como candidata a la vice-presidencia de Japón y cite a dos mujeres que han marcado por sus acciones dentro de la Política de USA e Inglaterra. - Su historia las publicare en mi perfil de Facebook. **

**El sistema político me lo invente porque en JAPON se maneja bajo la línea del Comunismo - Socialismo que son la base del movimiento llamado el Neo-Liberal. **

**A mi criterio el sistema de fondo que se maneja luego de la II Guerra Mundial es el Comunismo porque por más que sea un país industrializado y nos vende la imagen de país capitalista existe en Japón: U****na Monarquía que dictas las reglas del juego a nivel comercial-político-social, pero el pueblo elige: Los poderes Legislativo - Judicial - Ejecutivo, la máxima autoridad es el Primer Ministro que representa al GABINETE pero en resumen la monarquía manda.**

**El tema se presta a debate, si desean conocer más sobre el sistema político real que se maneja en Japón vean mis notas en Facebook. Gracias.**

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	11. Amor Verdadero

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**-A través del Espejo-**

**-Capítulo XI-**

**-Amor Verdadero-**

*****Pocas horas después*****

La mini-reunión en la Mansión Kinomoto estaba llegando a su fin, fue cuando Yamasaki aprovecho para agradecer a los presentes y contestar las preguntas puntuales de la prensa y finalmente dijo:

-Debo agradecer a la anfitriona de la reunión: Sakura Kinomoto por haber organizado el evento para mi esposa y para mi, sé que ser padres no es fácil pero estamos ansiosos y tenemos muchos planes a futuro con nuestro futuro bebe-

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y fue cuando Chijaru tomo la palabra y luego de agradecer a la anfitriona y a su familia por la reunión organizada dijo en un tono suave pero firme:

-El nacimiento de nuestro hijo está programado para dentro de 3 semanas, y exactamente a partir de ahora en un mes, mi esposo y yo cumplimos 5 años de casados-

-¡BRAVO!. ¡Felicitaciones!- Los aplausos no se hizo esperar y Yamasaki dijo en un tono suave:

-Anunciamos que mi esposa y yo vamos a renovar nuestros votos por lo que vamos a repetir nuestra ceremonia de bodas-

-¡OMG! ¿Se van a volver a casar?- Pregunto Sakura con asombro.

-En una ceremonia tradicional japonesa-

Sakura no pudo contener la emoción e hizo una declaración imprudente ante todos:

-¡OMG! Yo siempre quise una boda tradicional japonesa, yo la organizo va ser divertido, se me ocurre algo, Karl ahora nos toca a nosotros casarnos, podemos organizar una boda doble, ¿Qué dices?-Dijo con diversión Sakura ante el asombro de todos en el lugar, el silencio fue abrumador.

Luego de varios minutos de un incomodo silencio Karl finalmente dijo con asombro:

-¿Qué?-

Sakura sonrío abiertamente y dijo en voz alta para asombro de todo los presentes incluido a su padre, hermanos, ni hablar de sus primas:

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo Karl Manson?-

Si Karl estaba perplejo, Eriol y Touya tenía un expresión que nadie supo descifrar y su boca literalmente les llegaba al piso de la impresión, eso definitivamente no estaba en sus planes.

-¿No estarás hablando en serio?- Dijo Karl

-¡OH! Ya veo no te quieres casar conmigo-Dijo Sakura con un tono lleno de dramatismo.

-No, espera, no es eso…-Karl estaba en blanco y fue cuando Sakura dijo:

-Haz herido mis sentimientos en lo más profundo de mi alma-

Ante la risa burlona de Sakura que alivio la tensión del lugar, los fotógrafos empezaron a tomar fotos y ella dijo en un tono dramático:

-Karl me ha rechazado. ¿Cómo pudiste jugar con mis sentimientos?, eres un hombre, cruel, vil y despiadado-

Ariel miro a su hermana y le dijo:

-Sakurita deja el drama que estas opacando el momento de Yamasaki y Chijaru-

-¡Cierto!. ¿Entonces organizo la boda tradicional?-

Karl la quería ahorcar.

El padre de Sakura respiro con alivio mientras que sus sobrinas se reían con su prima por su dramatismo.

Eriol y Touya miraban a Karl con el semblante serio, ya estos juegos pesados les estaban cayendo mal.

Karl aún no se reponía, su palidez era notoria.

La fiesta termino pero Sakura le pidió a Karl que se quede pasar el resto de la madrugada en la Mansión Kinomoto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos minutos después*****

Sakura se excuso que quería cambiarse para bajar a la piscina y Karl la espero pacientemente en la sala y fue cuando pensó:

_-"LA ODIO, ¡Maldita sea! Ella está jugando conmigo como le da la gana"-_

Karl/Shaoran se perdió en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando ella bajo y le pregunto:

-¿Por qué no te haz cambiado, vas entrar a la piscina con el traje de hippie?

Karl estaba teniendo un mal rato y fue cuando le dijo con reproche a Sakura:

-¿Bikini blanco, es en serio?-

-¿Qué tiene?-

-Se te ve todo, cámbiate-

-No se ve todo, no seas un exagerado además no es blanco tiene tonos negros-

-Tienes un arete en el ombligo y un tatuaje-

-¡Si!. ¿Oye vas acompañarme a la piscina o no?-

-Hace frío son casi las 2:45Am-

-Entonces voy sola-

-No, espera, ¿Dime donde me cambio?-

-En los vestidores tenemos una variedad de trajes de baño-

-Listo ya te alcanzo-

Mientras Sakura se metía a la piscina que tenía el agua helada, ella empezó a nadar y pensó:

_-¿Cómo voy a terminar con Karl?. No debería ser difícil si he sido completamente odiosa, además él no es un personaje real, si con lo que le hice en la fiesta no termina conmigo por iniciativa propia me va tocar terminar con él-_

Sakura se perdió en sus pensamientos cuando el sonido de Karl entrando al agua la alerto y notó por primera vez, su torso desnudo y su cuerpo estaban bien formados, se animo a nada hacia él y le dijo:

-¿Qué tal el agua?-

-Esta agua esta helada- Dijo Shaoran con reproche.

-Nada y se te quita el frío, ¿Una competencia?-

-¿Qué apostamos?-

-No me gustan las apuestas-

-¿Miedo?-Dijo Karl con una sonrisa burlona, Sakura frunció el ceño y dijo con interés:

-¿Qué tienes en mente?-

-Si yo gano te toca besarme-

***Risas divertidas*** - ¿Es en serio?. ¡Por favor!. Primero quítate los frenillos y luego me besas- Dijo ella con diversión manteniendo una distancia prudencial.

Karl la miro con reproche y dijo:

-¿Apuestas o no?-

-Ok. Si ganas me toca besarte pero si pierdes te conviertes en mi esclavo por dos días completo-

-¿Eso no es justo?-

-Para mi si, ¿Qué dices?-

-Te voy a ganar, hagamos ida y vuelta-

Sakura lo miro con interés y movió su cabeza en un gesto positivo y ambos se pusieron al inicio de la piscina y contaron 1-2-3.

Ambos eran parejos, pero el físico de Karl dado que entrenaba tres veces por semana fue suficiente para ganarle a Sakura con pocos segundos de diferencia.

Karl la miro de manera burlona a pesar de estar sin aliento.

Sakura lo miro con reproche pero era oficinal ella había perdido tocaba pagar la apuesta.

Tomo a Karl de la mano mientras hacía que se siente en uno de los escalones de la piscina para tomar asiento y aliento fue cuando ella aprovecho y lo sorprendió con el siguiente movimiento que hizo y le dijo:

-A mí me gustan los besos suaves pero firmes primero en la frente-Dijo Sakura mientras se sentaba ahorcadas encima de Karl sorprendiéndole y acoto rápidamente:

-Me gustan que me besen los parpados- Ella se tomo su tiempo en besar sus ojos y acoto:

-Para que no me olvides-

-Me gustan los besos sonoros en la mejilla en señal de amistad y que me gustas-

-Me gustan los besos en la nariz para provocar-

Sakura se atrevió a besar suavemente el mentón de Karl y fue este cuando no se contuvo y la apretó fuertemente contra si, sorprendiéndola en el acto y ella le dijo:

-¿Qué haces Karl?-

-Bueno si somos pareja normal, quiero estar contigo.- Dijo él de forma natural.

-Estás conmigo-Declaro Sakura en un tono divertido.

Karl la miro con asombro y le dijo:

-Sakura los hombres tienen ciertas necesidades-

Sakura le mostro una sonrisa divertida mientras trataba de zafarse de los brazos de él y le dijo:

-Las mujeres también tienen ciertas necesidades, ¿El Punto es?-

Shaoran/Karl la miro con el semblante lleno de reproche y dijo:

-Sakura lo que quiero, aquí y ahora tener es sexo contigo ¿Es difícil que me entiendas?-

-¡Ah!- Dijo Sakura con todo dramatismo y acoto rápidamente:

-No apruebo el sexo antes del matrimonio-

Esa frase hizo que Shaoran aflojara su agarre y lo dejo perplejo y Sakura aprovecho para quitarse de encima de él y ponerse a una distancia prudencial y el pregunto finalmente:

-¿Qué….acaso eres….

Sakura río con ganas al notar el semblante de incomodidad de Karl y dijo en un tono suave pero firme:

-No soy lo que estas pensando. Ósea…Mmmm ¿Cómo te explico?. Solo lo hice una vez y fue un completo desastre, no entrare en detalles, el punto es que no pienso que necesite tener sexo para tener una buena relación con mi pareja, a no ser que esta me demuestre que me ama y me proponga matrimonio como se debe, entonces con todas las de la ley y bajo todas las religiones que conozco me entregaría por completo en cuerpo y alma a esa persona, ¡Ah!. Se me olvido comentarte conmigo no hay divorcio, es hasta que la muerte nos separe o te suicides que es lo más probable- Dijo Sakura muy serio.

Shaoran/Karl le miro como si la quisiera arrastrar y dijo:

-¿Traducido algo tan importante y natural como el sexo descartado entre nosotros, verdad?-

-Importante y Natural son palabras fuertes, eso se debe dar no se debe preguntar-

Sakura lo miro con el semblante serio y le dijo:

-En una verdadera relación donde hay sentimientos fuertes de por medios y planes a futuros, el sexo debe ser un aliciente para unir a las parejas no debe ser lo más importante de una relación, a mi me gusta conocer a mi pareja antes de dar ese "Gran Paso"-

-¿Ah sí?- Dijo Karl con reproche.

-Quizás pienses que soy anticuada y que solo te estoy dando largas al tema pero bajo esta fachada de niña alocada hay una mujer real que no te has tomado la molestia en conocer-

Karl se quedo sin palabras y Sakura salió de la piscina y le dijo con el semblante serio:

-Tengo suficiente experiencia como para detectar a los hombres que son superficiales y que solo están conmigo por lo que represento o en tu caso para desquitarse por algo que he hecho-

Karl la miro con el semblante serio y ella río con ganas cuando dijo:

-Cuando tú vas, yo ya vuelvo "Mi Amor", voy por algo de tomar sigue nadando para que no te de frío-

Sakura salió del lugar y dejo a un desconcertado hombre en la piscina, fue cuando él dijo en voz:

-Maldita sea, esta mujer no es fácil de envolver, la he subestimado-

Al regresar Sakura, se tomo su tiempo en ingresar de nuevo a la piscina y nadar hasta que amaneciera,

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocas horas después*****

-Hija, ¿Ya se fue Karl?, pensé que iba a desayunas con nosotros-

-Quede en verme con él a las 10:00Am, debo pasar por el Ministerio-

-¿Qué tienes ahí?-

-El cheque a nombre de Karl Manson-

-¿Vas a romper tu compromiso?. ¿Estás segura?-

-Si papi….¿Que pasa porque me miras así?

-Pensé que te gustaba Karl, los vi esta madrugada en la piscina te veías muy cómoda con él-

Sakura sonrío suavemente y dijo:

-Me gusta, es un hombre divertido pero estoy consciente que una vez que anuncie la dupla con Yamasaki, va salir a la luz todo lo que he hecho y dudo que él vaya…..apoyarme…se va alejar, mejor le ahorro el mal rato, además si él llega a tener algún secreto que no quiera decir va salir a la luz, los periodistas no dan tregua-

Fujitaka la miro con interés y se animo a decir:

-¿Por qué no le dices la razón real por la que deseas romper con Karl?. Y dejas de poner a la Política como excusa-

Sakura miro a su padre con interés y sonrío de manera suave pero triste:

-El no lo entendería-

Fujitaka se acerco a su hija y mientras toco delicadamente el rostro de su hija le dijo:

-Termina con él, pero antes dile todo lo que te paso, así cuando salga en los medios de comunicación, él no tendrá una razón para reprocharte u odiarte-

-¿Por qué haría eso?-

-Porque conozco a mi hija como para saber cuando ella está enamorada-

Sakura abrió los ojos en señal de horror y dijo abruptamente:

-Yo no estoy enamorada de él, ¿De dónde sacaste eso?-

Fujitaka la miro seriamente y le dijo:

-No tienes por qué avergonzarte, además creo que tus sentimientos son correspondidos y si yo estuviera en lugar de Karl al menos me gustaría saber la verdadera razón de: ¿Porque rompen conmigo?, es lo justo y si después de saber lo que te paso él no quiere continuar la relación, entonces hija te diré: Karl Manson no es un hombre que vale la pena y no es el hombre para ti, ni para construir un futuro juntos, pero tu no te sentirás mal porque ya no fue tu decisión, piénsalo-

-No tengo nada que pensar, yo no amo a Karl Manson-

Fujitaka sonrío de forma divertido y dijo:

-TARANTARAN…..

-No tararees la marcha nupcial, yo no amo a Karl Marson-

-Qué si-

-Qué no-

-Si-

-No-

Sakura miro a su padre con reproche, termino el cheque y lo guardo en su cartera, a veces su padre se comportaba como un niño.

Fujitaka sonría de forma divertida por las expresiones de enojo que mostraba su hija, pero él la conocía muy bien como para saber que su hija estaba enamorada.

L a pregunta que le daba vuelta en su cabeza era:

-¿Qué va hacer su hija cuando se entere que Karl Manson no es otro que Li Shaoran?.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En otra parte de la cuidad*****

Shaoran ingreso molesto al pent-house donde estaban hospedados y entro diciendo con frustración:

-¿Qué diablos le pasa a esa mujer?-

Eriol/Touya no paraban de reír, los titulares de los diarios fueron terribles, y ahora escuchaban con diversión la aventura de su hermano con la joven castaña en la piscina de su casa y Eriol dijo:

-Casete con ella, entonces tendrás sexo y luego te divorcias, y así te quitas la frustración-

-¿Cómo si fuera así de fácil?…Ella me dijo: "Si me eres infiel, te castro...luego te torturare y te cortare en pedacitos y tus partes de las daré a Wancho el cocodrilo, ¿Quién diablos es ese personaje?, Ella está LOCA-

Eriol/Touya se miraron con asombro y Touya dijo:

-Eso es una amenaza de manera directa, ya dejando la broma-

-No sé, luego se echo a reír y dijo después: No, yo no haría eso pero una mujer enojada puede declararse loca por unos segundos y hacer cosas inimaginables, pensándolo bien no te torturaría, te dormiría con formol y donaría tus órganos que sean algo útil…..Empezó a reír como loca- Exclamo con frustración Shaoran.

Eriol miro a Touya y este dijo:

-¿Cuál es el siguiente plan?-

-Quede en verme con ella a las 10:00Am- Dijo Shaoran.

Eriol miro a su hermano y le dijo:

-Deberías darle celos a tu supuesta novia-

-Hazla quedar mal ante los medios-Dijo Touya.

Shaoran iba a decir algo cuando Hien ingreso con Ieran al pent-house y dijo en un tono mortal:

-Ya dejen eso planes estúpidos de hacer quedar mal a Sakura, Shaoran necesito que rompas con Sakura-

-¿Qué?-

-Créeme no nos conviene tenerla de enemiga- Dijo Ieran en un tono mortal.

-¿Por qué?-

-Ustedes perdiendo el tiempo y no se dan cuentas que ella va ser candidata a la vicepresidencia de Japón-

-¿Qué? Ella no me dijo nada- Dijo Shaoran con reproche.

-Cuando tú vas ella vuelve, Shaoran-Baka- Dijo Hien con enojo e Ieran acoto:

-Ella es una mujer inteligente y no confía en ti, estás jugando contigo-

-Es hora de dejar esto-Dijo Hien.

-¡NO!-Dijo Shaoran en un tono firme y acoto rápidamente:

-Ella se burlo de mí como un Li y se burlo de mi como un Manson, no ha nacido la mujer que me vea la cara-

Hien iba refutar esa frase cuando Ieran dijo con asombro:

-¿Sera posible, qué tu estés enamorado de Sakura Kinomoto?-

Shaoran se quedo mudo y fue cuando sus hermanos lo miraron con reproche y Touya dijo:

-¡BAKA!-

-¿Te gusta la bruja, es en serio?-Dijo Eriol con reproche.

-YO NO ESTOY ENAMORADO DE ELLA- Finalmente grito Shaoran con enojo, Hien se sentó en el sillón y dijo:

-¡Esto va terminal mal!. ¿En qué momento te enamoraste ella?

Shaoran realmente se enojo y salió de la sala no quería hablar con su familia y dijo entre dientes:

-Yo no amo a esa bruja-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**4.- Próximos capítulos: **

**-CP12: Rompiendo por un secreto. **

**-CP13: La Entrevista. **

**5.- El CP10-11 Fueron de rellenos necesarios para armar el CP12 que era donde quería llegar. **

**6.- Los siguientes CP's los público: El Sábado a las 18:00Pm. Gracias. **

**7.- Para quienes no han leído publique un 2do. CP de : Me enamore de una extraña: Mi esposa. **

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	12. Rompiendo por un secreto Parte I

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**-A través del Espejo-**

**-Capítulo XII-**

**-Rompiendo por un secreto-**

**-Parte I-**

*****Pocos horas después*****

Cuando Sakura ingreso a su habitación, se tomo su tiempo en tomar una corta ducha, en ver el vestido blanco que iba usar ese día.

Se maquillo en tonos suave y natural, se recogió el cabello y se puso la prenda.

Estaba sencilla pero sobria.

**-Sakura POV-**

-Hoy va ser un día difícil, debo poner en regla los nuevos permisos para no tener que ver a Li Shaoran y luego ir al cementerio.

***Suspiro de cansancio***

-Debiste haber dormido esta madrugada Sakura-Dijo Ariel al ingresar a la habitación de su hermana con un traje completamente negro, Yue acoto rápidamente:

-Mi papá nos comento que giraste un cheque por USD10,000,000.00 a nombre de Karl Manson ¿Vas a romper con él?-

-Así es-

-¿Estás segura de esto?-Pregunto Ariel.

Sakura sonrío y dijo:

-¡Sí!-

-¿Vas aceptar la candidatura para hacer la dupla con Yamasaki?-Pregunto Yue con calma.

-¡Sí!. Es hora de hacer lo que me gusta y para lo que me he preparado-

-¿Cuál es el cronograma de hoy?-

-Lo veré a las 10:00Am con Karl iremos al Ministerio para gestionar los permisos dejo listo esa parte y vamos al cementerio-

Ariel y Yue se miraron con el semblante serio y Sakura les dijo:

-Mi papá me aconsejo que como es la primera vez que voy a romper con alguien que lo justo es que le deje saber la verdadera razón porque rompo mi compromiso con él-

-¿Le vas a contar lo del accidente de mamá y lo que paso con el bebe?-Pregunto con cuidado Ariel.

-¡Sí!. Vamos a terminar como se debe hacer, dejando las cosas claras-

-Vuelvo a preguntar: ¿Estás segura de esto?-Pregunto Yue.

-¡Sí!. Mi relación con Karl no tiene futuro, no cuando sé, que él no es real-

-¿Haz investigado sobre él?-

-No fue necesario hacer eso Ariel, Karl Manson es real pero tiene 76 años y el padre de él que tiene el mismo nombre pasa de los 95 años, esta persona que esta suplantando a Karl Manson no es real.-

-¿Eso significa que no podrá cobrar el cheque?-Pregunto Yue con el semblante serio.

-Eso significa que hoy se termina todo, además le pedí dos días a Yamasaki para darle mi respuesta, luego que rompa con Karl, voy a centrarme en armar mi agenda política, no tengo que tener distracciones y menos perderme con una relación que se baso en mentiras-

-¿No te interesa saber quién es Karl Manson?-Dijo Ariel.

Sakura mostro una sonrisa abierta y dijo:

-Tenga una ligera sospecha pero no voy a profundizar en el tema, hoy es un día importante para nosotros, terminan unas cosas y empiezan otras, es hora de dejar la fachada de niña alocada y mostrarme tal como soy-

Ariel miro a Sakura y le dijo:

-La mujer seria y centrada no me gusta-

-En la política la primera impresión cuenta y si quiero que me tomen en serio debo mostrar una actitud altiva y una seriedad que vaya acorde con el candidato a la presidencia-

-Me gusta más verte reír, con Karl te he visto reír y sonreír como nunca antes-Dijo Yue.

Sakura mostro una amplia sonrisa y dijo:

-Debo reconocer que me ha tenido entretenida, pero se termino, es hora de empezar de nuevo, los nuevos proyectos de Yamasaki son muy buenos debo pulirlos para crear consciencia social-

-¿Cómo vez las elecciones?- Pregunto Yue con calma.

-Somos un partido nuevo, tu clon maligno nos lleva ventaja pero como dicen los políticos de la vieja guardia, le vamos a dar guerra-

***Risas Divertidas***-Yue se va enojar-

-¡Por favor! Ariel, Yue ni siquiera es humano, ese clon maligno de mi hermano no tiene alma, su mirada es fría-

-Mira quién habla-Dijo Ariel y Yue acoto rápidamente:

-Detesto a Yue Tsukishiro, ese sujeto saca lo peor de ti, con él siempre muestras esa mirada mortal en cambio con Karl te la pasabas riendo, hacerle maldades era entretenido y lo más importante a su lado te vez relajada-

-Karl fue solo un pasatiempo, en cambio Yue me guste o no es parte de mi pasado, de mi presente y según veo será mi futuro-

Ariel miro a su hermano y ambos se sorprendieron de esa frase y Yue dijo:

-¿No abras considerado la oferta de matrimonio de Yue Tsukishiro?-

-Tenemos negocios con ellos no lo olviden y ya que tu matrimonio fracaso con Nakuru, Ariel y Yue no muestra interés de involucrarse con algunas de las mujeres de la Dinastía Tsukishiro, Akisuki, Reed o Misuki que son partes de esa Dinastía, si yo me caso con Yue nuestro alianza a nivel político-económico-social cambia-

Ariel miro a su hermana y dijo:

-No hagas eso, vamos con calma-

-No te preocupes toda decisión que tome les voy informar, en Política aplico el lema primero Pienso con cabeza fría si me conviene o no la propuesta y actúo-

Ariel iba a decir algo cuando Meiling y Tomoyo vinieron y Tomoyo dijo:

-Prima, te aviso vamos estar en el cementerio para la ceremonia a las 12:00Am-

-¡Esta bien!-

Meiling y Tomoyo miro a Sakura y Meiling dijo:

-Tenemos de regreso a la Dra. Kinomoto-

Tomoyo hizo una mueca y dijo:

-Me gusta más cuando sonríes primita, pero la Politica no es un juego-

-Mañana, Tomoyo y yo te vamos a presentar el borrador de los bocetos de la línea presidencial que vamos hacer- Dijo Meiling en un tono suave.

-¡Excelente!. Ambas serán mis asesoras de imagen-

-¿Oficialmente cuando empieza todo?-Pregunto Meiling

-En siete días-

-¿Quieres un traje de una pieza o dos?- Pregunto Tomoyo.

-Para la presentación ante los electores japonés quien un traje de dos piezas, pantalón corte sastre en color negro-

-¿Para la recepción?-Pregunto Meiling.

-Un vestido ceñido al cuerpo en color lila, para resaltar, la candidatura se presentara en la tarde pero la fiesta será en la noche-Dijo Sakura.

Tomoyo miro a su prima y dijo:

-Tendremos todo listo, ahora Meiling y yo nos vamos porque vamos a empezar a mover a nuestra gente-

Sakura sonrío cuando cruzo mirada con su padre que venía en un traje completamente formal y dijo:

-¿Lista?-

-Siempre-

Fujitaka noto el semblante serio de su hija y no le gusto y llamo su atención diciendo:

-No tienes que romper hoy con Karl, déjalo para más adelante-

-Lo haré después que termine la ceremonia en el Cementerio-

-¿Le dijiste que tenía que venir con traje formal?-

-¡Sí!-

-Entonces vamos bajando, él debe estar por llegar-

-Vayan ustedes, yo necesito ver algo-

-Listo-

Mientras el padre de Sakura y sus hermanos bajaban, Sakura fue a su caja fuerte y saco un pequeño relicario, era el que usaba su madre y lo guardo en su cartera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos minutos después*****

Al bajar las escaleras Sakura noto con asombro la presencia de la familia Li en su casa, ella no los había invitado, busco con la mirada a su prometido quien estaba hablando con la Familia Li y fruncio el ceño y dijo en voz alta para llamar su atención:

-Los Li- Dijo Sakura con el semblante serio mientras Karl se acerco a ella y se puso a su lado al igual que su padre y hermanos y se animo a preguntar en un tono de burla para provocarlos de forma intencional:

-¿Dónde está el camarón?

-¿Quién?-Dijo Hien con asombro.

-Li Shaoran-

Ieran miro a su esposo y a sus hijos y Karl la miro con algo de reproche pero compuso su semblante y dijo:

-Sakura, llamar a una persona por un apodo es grosero no deberías hacer eso-

-¿Cómo que no?. Ese sujeto me cae MAL- Dijo Sakura mirándole de frente fue cuando Karl se dio cuenta la mirada de Sakura ese día ere diferente y Hien se animo a preguntar:

-¿Por qué le dice camarón a mi hijo?-

-Porque camarón que se duerme se lo lleva la corriente- Dijo ella con reproche.

Ariel y Yue trataban de no reírse sabía que su hermana los estaba provocando pero no entendían: ¿Por qué lo hacía? Y fue cuando ella dijo rápidamente:

-Salieron nuevas reformas para los permisos a nivel nuclear, el Dr. Li Shaoran alias el CAMARON CHINO debería estar aquí para que cambiemos los permisos, necesito su número para llamarlo porque tengo dos contactos en el Ministerio de Petróleos y Minas y me están esperando, ¿Donde está su hijo, Señor Li?-Pregunto Sakura con una calma mortal.

Fujitaka e Hien cruzaron miradas al igual que Los Hermanos Li con Karl Manson.

Karl miro a Sakura y en ese momento iba decir quién era cuando el sonido del móvil de ella lo alerto y Sakura dijo:

-Pero íbamos a ir para allá-

Los Kinomotos y Los Li incluido el falso personaje que creo Shaoran Li pusieron atención a las expresiones de Sakura quien pasó de la seriedad al enojo y fue cuando ella dijo:

-¡Eso es ilegal!. ¿Dame el N° del Registro Oficial y el N° de Acta donde esta publicado esta nueva regla?-

-Señorita Kinomoto-

-¿Cuánto quiere?-

-¿Qué?-

-Deme un precio; Sé cómo funciona las cosas a nivel de Ministerio, deme un precio-

-No puedo…

-¿Para quién trabajas?-

-Señorita…

-Sabes que lo que estás haciendo es ilegal puedo acabar contigo si me haces enojar, ¿Quién está detrás de todo esto?-

-No puedo decir nada, solo tengo ordenes de negar los permiso al partido ….

-¿Partido….Aun no está hecha pública la noticia, esto es asunto de Tsuskishiro Yue, ¿Verdad?-

Sakura cerró la llamada y dijo en un tono neutral.

-Nos vemos en el cementerio-

-¿Qué vas hacer?-

-Tsukishiro me puso la primera piedra, bien quiere jugar vamos a jugar-

-No sé qué pasa pero mi hijo…Hien no pudo decir la frase completa porque Sakura le interrumpió y le dijo:

-¡Disculpe! Señor Li pero su hijo no maneja la legislación japonesa, nos vemos en el Cementerio en dos horas-

-¿Qué vas hacer?-Pregunta Karl intrigado.

-Tsukishiro quiere jugar un rato eso es todo, los veo en dos horas-

Sakura salió del lugar sin dar explicaciones su objetivo llegar al Ministerio y aclararse con Tsukishiro Yue.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocas horas después*****

-¿Por qué te metes en mis negocios Yue?-

-¡WOW!. Realmente debes interesar abrir la planta nuclear para haber venido por mi-

-¿Qué te pasa?. Nunca nos cruzamos en nuestros negocios-

-Necesitaba verte, ¿Te tomas un capuchino conmigo?-

-¡NO!. Lo que quiero son los permisos en regla-

-Todo se termino Sakura-

-¿Cómo se va terminar cuando aun...

-Terada está muerto-

Sakura se quedo sin habla y Yue dijo en un tono suave pero firme:

-Es hora de cerrar ese pasado que tenemos en común y dar vuelta a la página-

-¿Cómo?-

-Mira las fotos-

Sakura se quedo sin habla al ver las fotos de un sujeto desfigurado y que decía en la etiqueta: Rui Terada muerto por sobre-dosis de Heroína.

-Paso hace pocos días-

-¿Realmente este sujeto está muerto?-

-¡Si!, viaje a Kobe a reconocer con mis propios ojos el cadáver de ese desgraciado-

Sakura se quedo sin habla y se sentó cuando amargas lágrimas recorrieron su rostro y Yue no se contuvo y la abrazo y le dijo al oído:

-Se termino Sakura, esta vez se termino-

Sakura luego de varios minutos finalmente se calmo y mientras Yue secaba sus lágrimas con su pañuelo, le pregunto:

-¿Iras al cementerio?-

-¡No!. Yo no soy tan fuerte como tú-

-Sin embargo todo los años veo los claveles blancos que le gustaban a mi madre en su tumba al igual que las flores de cerezo en la tumba del bebe-

-Los mandos a dejar, nunca he ido en persona, ¡Soy un cobarde!. Lo siento-

Sakura lo miro con el semblante serio y Yue dijo:

-En esa carpeta están los permisos, quiero hacer un trato contigo-

-¿Cuál?-

-No hables del tema, no quiero que ninguna persona conozca nuestra historia, somos sobrevinientes es lo único que necesitamos saber, cometimos errores y pagamos un precio muy alto por esos errores, es hora de cerrar ese capítulo en nuestras vidas y ver hacia adelante y no mirar atrás ni siquiera para tomar impulso-

-No prometo nada hablare con Yamasaki-

-Dame tu palabra que no tocaras ese tema-

Sakura sonrío tristemente y le dijo con cansancio:

-La tienes-

Yue le extendió la mano y le dijo:

-A partí de ahora somos contrincantes políticos-

-¡Te voy a ganar!-

***Risas Suaves**- Sakurita, la política es un juego de estrategia, te falta escuela mi niña-

-No me hables como si fueras mi padre, tú y yo tenemos la misma edad-

-Pero yo tengo más experiencia que tú en el tema, créeme al menos estas elecciones no me vas a ganar-

-Lo sé pero eso no signifique que no te de batalla, espero que juegues limpio y no nos hagas una mala pasada-

Yue mostro por primera vez una sonrisa confiada y le dijo:

-Te veré en la entrevista y el debate que se va trasmitir a nivel nacional-

Sakura le mostro una expresión seria y Yue sonrío y dijo:

-¡OH!. La Dra. Sakura Kinomoto está de vuelta, va ser interesante jugar contigo pero aprende la política es cuestión de hombres-

-Eso lo veremos-

Sakura se iba a ir cuando regreso se regreso e hizo una formal reverencia y dijo:

-Gracias por los documentos-

-Si sabes que no hago favores gratis-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Vamos a licitar para armar los puentes necesitamos sus maquinarias-

-Ya decía yo que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad-Dijo Sakura con reproche.

***Carcajadas sonoras de parte de Yue***

Sakura lo miro con el semblante serio y fue cuando se abalanzo hacia los brazos de Yue y le dio un empalagoso y sonoro beso en la mejilla a Yue y le dijo:

-Gracias por avisarme por lo de Terada-

-¿Me marcaste la mejilla?. Sabes como odio esos besos sonoros que dejan marcado el rostro-Dijo Yue con reproche.

***Risas Divertidas***-Vez yo también puedo ser odiosa cuando quiero-

Yue la miro con el semblante serio y Sakura le dijo entre susurros:

-Hoy cierro la página de todo esto, te veo en la entrevista-

-Corrección, los voy a masacrar en la entrevista-Amenazo Yue.

Sakura sonrío abiertamente y dijo:

-Hablas mucho para mi gusto, me voy-

-Ve con cuidado…Monstruo-Dijo entre susurros Yue y Sakura se viro con reproche y dijo:

-¡Te escuche!-

***Carcajadas Sonoras***

-¡Crápula!-

-¿Qué dijiste?-Dijo Yue borrando la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro y su voz denotaba reproche.

Sakura mostro una sonrisa soberbia y dijo:

-Tú te atreves a decirme Monstruo de nuevo y yo te diré Crápula, ¿Me escuchaste clon maligno?-

***Carcajadas Sonoras***-Ok, sin sobrenombre-

-¡Me parece!-Dijo Sakura con enojo y Yue fue hacia ella, la abrazo y dijo:

-Se te hace tarde, ve con cuidado por favor-

Yue beso a Sakura en la frente y dejo que ella saliera del lugar, por primera vez en años se podría decir que sintió cierto alivio.

Era hora de centrarse en sus estrategias políticas porque la dupla Takashi-Kinomoto era de cuidado para él y no se iba dar el lujo de sobre-estimar a Sakura Kinomoto, ella iba ser una buena rival.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocas horas después*****

Sakura fue directo al Cementerio llego con el tiempo justo y sorprendió a todos al llegar con los documentos aprobados a nivel de Ministerio, se los entrego a su padre para que los revise.

La Ceremonia fue sencilla, era una misa de réquiem por la muerte de la madre de Sakura, duro cerca de una hora y fue cuando Fujitka le dijo a su hija al terminar la ceremonia:

-¿Sakura te esperamos en el carro o prefieres que nos vayamos?-

-No papi pueden irse, Karl y yo nos vamos a quedar aquí un rato más-

Los Li cruzaron mirada sobre todo con Karl que tuvo la extraña sensación que algo importante iba a pasar, sobre todo al notar el semblante melancólico de su supuesta prometida.

La despedida fue rápida entre los familiares y amigos de la Familia Kinomoto.

Después que Fujitaka y sus hijos salieron del cementerio, Sakura miro a Karl con el semblante serio y dijo:

-Hay otro lugar al que quiero ir-

-¿Cuál?

-Está en el otro Mausoleo donde están los abuelos enterrados-

-Vamos-

Karl noto el semblante serio de Sakura y solo pudo pensar:

-_¿Qué le pasa, no recuerdo haber visto esa expresión de tristeza en sus ojos?-_

_-¿Quizás sea por su ver la tumba de su madre?_

Finalmente las dudas le estaban carcomiendo al llegar al lugar y ver como Sakura miraba el lugar en completo silencio así que pregunto:

-¿Qué pasa Sakura, llegamos?-

Sakura no dijo nada y solo señalo una pequeña lápida de mármol italiano que tenía de relieve un pequeño ángel y Karl le pregunto con asombro:

-¿Es la tumba de un bebe?-

Sakura evadió la respuesta a esa pregunta cuando de su cartera saco su chequera y de el un cheque y comento en un tono bajo pero firme:

-Aquí hay una cheque por USD10,000,000.00 te libero de nuestro compromiso-Dijo Sakura con el semblante serio mientras guardaba la chequera, Karl la miro con asombro, eso no se esperaba de ella.

Sakura tomo una reparación profunda y dijo:

-Mi padre dijo que antes que te enteres por los medios debería contarte lo que me paso: La tumba del bebe es de mi hijo-

Karl la miro con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y ella dijo en un tono que denotaba incomodidad:

-Es la primera vez que voy hablar de esto…solo mi padre, mis hermanos y mis priman sabe lo que pase, indirectamente yo fui la responsable por la muerte de mi madre-

-¿Qué?-

-Fue un error de mi parte, todo empezó…...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**4.- ***Risas Malignas*** ¡Sin Comentarios!. **

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	13. Rompiendo Por Un Secreto Parte Final

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Advertencia.- El penúltimo de esta historia va tener contenidos fuertes sobre: Abuso - Violencia Física - Adicción - Muerte. Si son susceptibles a esos temas por favor no lean y pasen al final. **

**Si leen es bajo su responsabilidad.**

**-A través del Espejo-**

**-Capítulo XII-**

**-Rompiendo por un secreto-**

**-Parte Final-**

**-Porque nuestros errores nos marcan pero son esos errores los que nos permiten crecer, cambiar y fortalecernos.-**

*****Pocos segundos antes*****

_-….Indirectamente yo fui la responsable por la muerte de mi madre-_

Esa simple frase dejo completamente en blanco a Shaoran Li, luego de un silencio abrumador dijo en un tono que denotaba asombro:

-¿Qué?-

-Fue un error de mi parte, todo empezó el día que me fugue de la escuela para irme a Tomoeda a una fiesta de unos amigos, tenía menos de 16 años, mi padre no estaba en el país, mis hermanos ambos estaban sumergidos en sus pasantías y en su preparación para ingresar a la universidad, mi madre tuvo conocimiento de la fiesta por una de las madres de mis amigos de escuela, ella me advirtió día antes que no vaya a esa fiesta-

-¡Eso no es grave!. Yo me he fugado de la preparatoria varias veces…-

Shaoran no pudo continuar con la frase porque Sakura lo miro directo a los ojos y dijo en un tono que denotaba culpabilidad:

-Eso fue el principio del fin de mi madre, ella se molesto conmigo cuando se entero que no había ido a clases y había tomado el tren de Tokio a Tomoeda con otros compañeros de mi curso y de otras aulas, recuerdo que ella apareció en el lugar como a las 16:00Pm, estaba realmente enojada, me agarro del brazo y me metió al carro, la lluvia empezó a caer, estábamos en época de invierno, mamá cuando se enojaba hablaba y manejaba rápido, yo le pedí de favor que no maneje que nos quedáramos en Tomoeda pero ella estaba tan enojada porque le había desobedecido que no me hizo caso, íbamos a exceso de velocidad y en una parte de la competencia en sentido contrario venían varios motociclistas, dos de ellos por competir y rebasar un tráiler hicieron una mala maniobra y se nos vinieron encima, mi mamá para evitar matarlos giro el volante a la derecha, pero detrás de nosotros venía un camión grande que nos embistió, nos hizo salir de la carretera solo recuerdo partes, el carro quedo hecho trizas, mi madre murió al volante porque del impacto su cuerpo se fue contra el volante y el cinturón de seguridad no la protegió, ella murió en el momento-

-Pero eso no es culpa tuya, fue un accidente-

-Mi padre y mis hermanos no pensaron así en esa época, mamá murió y yo quede inconsciente por dos semanas, como estaba enojada con mi mamá porque me saco en plena fiesta yo ingrese a los asientos de atrás y me puse los audífonos de mi móvil, durante todo el camino que ella hablaba o más bien me regañaba yo iba escuchando música y solo respondía:

-Aja, ¡Si Claro!, Mmmm….***Suspiro pesado*** El estar en los asientos de atrás fue lo que me salvo a pesar que me golpee fuertemente la cabeza realmente no paso a mayores pero cuando me desperté mi padre estaba enojado conmigo al igual que mis hermanos porque ellos se enteraron que mi madre me fue a buscar a Tomoeda.

-¡Extraño!. Tu padre y hermanos son apegados a ti, no parece que te odiaran-

-Ellos cambiaron después de lo que me paso-

-¿Qué te paso?-Pregunto Karl/Shaoran con interés.

-Cuando desperté en el Hospital General de Tokio, estaba completamente sola, a los pocos días fue tía Sodomi quien se presento y me cuido, cuando me dieron el alta todo cambio, mi padre empezó a viajar con excusa de tener muchos negocios que concretar, Ariel se metió de lleno a trabajar en las empresas y se mudo a la universidad para empezar su carrera universitaria, Yue se en-listo en el ejército para hacer carrera militar, luego me entere que ellos hicieron eso porque era tal el dolor que sentía por la muerte de mi mamá que nos sabían:¿Qué hacer conmigo?.

***Suspiro Pesado***- ¿Sabes lo que es para un adolescente sentirse culpable por la muerte de su madre?-

-Mi padre y mis hermanos me dejaron sola por muchos tiempo, empecé a faltar a clases, mi mejor amiga de esa época: Rika, me llevo a ciertos lugares que no son propios de una adolescente, ahí me encontré con varias personas de mi escuela, como tenía dinero no me fue difícil conseguir alcohol y drogas, encontré en ellos un escape a mis problemas.

-¿Te volviste adicta al alcohol y drogas?-Pregunto con cuidado Shaoran.

-Quería evadir la realidad, grave error, el alcohol y las drogas me llevaron a exponerme a situaciones peligrosas que no me daba cuenta-

-¿Situaciones peligrosas?-

-Uno de los proveedores de droga era un profesor nuestro: Rui Terada, él sedujo a mi mejor amiga y abuso de ella-

-¿Abuso?-

Sakura se quedo callada por un momento y se sentó en el piso, poco le importo si su vestido blanco se ensuciaba y trato de poner en orden sus pensamientos para poder contar la segunda parte de la historia que era la más dolorosa y difícil de contar.

-Sakura, no es necesario que me cuentes esa parte si no deseas- Dijo Karl/Shaoran con cuidado mientras la imitaba y se sentaba en el piso con ella, el ser abogado le daba la pauta para adivinar el resto de la historia o al menos tener una vaga idea de cómo iba, de por si el tema era delicado no quería profundizar en el pero Sakura lo miro a los ojos y finalmente dijo con una expresión extraña que disimulaba el dolor que sentía al recordar todo lo que paso:

-Por favor déjame terminar de contar lo que paso, tan solo que hay partes que no recuerdo-

-Tomate todo el tiempo que necesites-Dijo Karl/Shaoran con calma.

-Esto no es fácil de contar, Terada no solo abuso de mi amiga, el abuso de varios estudiantes de mi curso, chicos y chicas a los que había inducido a las drogas, incluido a mi-

El silencio en ese momento fue completamente abrumador hasta que Sakura dijo:

-Cuando te dije que lo había hecho una sola vez, mentí, no recuerdo como fue mi primera vez ni lo que hice después de eso porque cuando eso paso estaba completamente drogada, hubo violencia, orgías, hice cosas atroces que no recuerdo y no me importaba tácitamente yo estaba buscando mi muerte, pase por varias sobre-dosis ***Suspiro pesado*** en la primera sobre-dosis desperté en Kobe, mi mejor amiga había sido ultrajada hasta morir, fue horrible y la peor parte no me acuerdo, luego siguio Naoko, ella en cambio se suicido al enterarse que quedo embarazada de ese sujeto, Misa murió de sobre-dosis de heroína, Kerberus perdió la vía en una carrera de motos al igual que su hermano menor Espineel pero yo y otra persona que no te diré su nombre nos drogamos hasta el cansancio y no pude más con el dolor que sentía, ¿Vez estas cicatrices?-Pregunto Sakura con calma al mostrarle unas leves rayas que ni se veían en sus brazos.

Shaoran la miro con interés y vio sus brazos pero casi no noto nada y frunció el ceño y dijo:

-No se ve nada-

Sakura sonrío tristemente y dijo:

-Nada que un tratamiento con colágeno y placenta no pudiera hacer o más bien borrar, mira con cuidado y lo notaras-

-¡No entendí¡-

-Cirugía estética para borrar las cicatrices que me quedo cuando intente suicidarme-

Shaoran se quedo perplejo y ella dijo:

-Siento vergüenza al recordar que trate de quitarme la vida cortándome las venas, realmente quería morir de no ser por ….Eso no importa ahora, me llevaron a un Hospital en Yokohama y cuando avisaron a mi papá de lo sucedido, él se dio cuenta de la triste realidad me había vuelto una adicta con tendencias suicidas.-

Shaoran se tomo su tiempo en preguntar y dijo:

-¿La persona de la que no quieres hablar es el padre del bebe que perdiste?-

Sakura movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo y dijo:

-No lo sé, íbamos hacer una prueba de ADN cuando naciera el bebe pero eso nunca se dio o si lo hicieron no me dieron el resultado, ese día que intente suicidarme cortándome las venas estaba completamente drogada, Terada había abusado de mi y de él al mismo tiempo, realmente no sé como caí tan bajo, cuando me hicieron las pruebas de sangre en el Hospital no solo salió el tema de las drogas sino que se confirmo que tenía dos semanas y medias de embarazo, fue la peor parte de todo-

-¿La peor parte?-

-Odie al bebe apenas me entere la noticia, quise interrumpir el embarazo porque no quería ser madre, era adicta, había dejado que abusaran de mi y encima no sabía quién era el padre del bebe, si Terada o …..***Suspiro de Frustración***…Se armo un lío sin precedente mi padre y mis hermanos buscaron a Terada, lo denunciaron, me vi envuelta en interrogatorios policiales, fue horrible, entonces mi papá y mis hermanos me internaron en un centro de rehabilitación, pase meses en terapia, no me volvieron dejar sola, perdimos ese año escolar-

-¿El supuesto padre de tu hijo, estudiaba contigo?-

-Sí, él tampoco quería al bebe, éramos adolescentes, adictos, con problemas, tendencias suicidas, sus padres los sacaron de la escuela y lo llevaron a Europa él ingreso a un centro de rehabilitación, pero antes de eso, él y yo fuimos a…..Quise hacerme un aborto pero cuando llegue a ese lugar me arrepentí, me sentí mal, mis hermanos se enteraron, fue horrible, mi papá me decía que el bebe no tenía la culpa de mis errores, que lo tuviera y que él mi iba ayudar, pero yo no quería ese bebe.

Lagrimas amargas corrían por el rostro de Sakura al recordar esa parte, Karl/Shaoran con cuidado saco un fino pañuelo y se lo entrego a ella quien dijo:

-¡Gracias!. ***Suspiro de resignación***. Luego de varios minutos en completo silencio, Sakura dijo:

-Ese embarazo fue atroz, no por los estragos o antojos sino porque yo veía crecer mi vientre y deseaba cada día que el bebe muriera, ¿Qué clase de madre desea la muerte para su propio hijo?. Fue horrible pasar por un embarazo teniendo serios problemas con la abstinencia, estuve al borde de la locura, me inducían al sueño para que no me mate, mis depresiones eran de días, pasaron las semanas y en uno de los exámenes se me informo de una anomalía en cuando al bebe.

-¿Anomalía?-

-Mi bebe no tenía cerebro- Dijo ella con dolor.

Shaoran se quedo sin habla y ella luego de varios minutos de estar sollozando y dándose valor internamente para continuar con la historia dijo:

-Me sentí la peor madre del mundo, yo no quería a mi bebe pero cuando me dijeron que el bebe no tendría futuro que había que interrumpir el embarazo porque no tenía cerebro, el dolor me embargo no te lo puedo explicar con palabras porque yo sabía que era culpa mía, yo decía que eran las drogas y el alcohol, ninguna de las respuestas científicas me satisfizo, yo me convertí en la arquitecta de mi propia desgracia-

-¿Interrumpiste el embarazo?-Pregunto Karl/Shaoran con calma.

-¡No!. Porque el día que programaron la cesaría, tenía cerca de 7 meses, vi a una madre llorar frente a una incubadora y vi un bebe pequeño era muy pequeño conectado a respiradores, escuche cuando el doctor le dijo a esa madre:

-Señora lo siento mucho pero sin el trasplante de pulmón el bebe no va sobrevivir, se que el tema es delicado pero si su bebe muere, el resto de sus órganos están intactos podría por favor donar esos órganos y ayudar a salvar a otros bebes-

Sakura dijo con la voz entrecortada:

-Esa madre lloro de una manera tan desgarradora porque ella amaba tanto a su bebe, era su primer hijo, su esposo la había abandonado y ella no le pudo contar lo del bebe y paso su embarazo completamente sola y al final casi fracasa con su hijo.

-No sé cómo me arme de valor y le dije al doctor: Mi bebe está sin cerebro tengo siete meses de embarazo, ¿Puedo donar sus órganos para salvar a este bebe y a otros que lo necesiten?, yo soy adicta no se si se pueda.

Sakura empezó a llorar esta vez no se contuvo pero no permitió que Karl la abrace, trato de calmarse y dijo:

-Ella se abalanzo sobre mi llorando y me dijo: Dios si usted hace eso, mi hijo y yo le estaremos eternamente agradecida, usted es un ángel.

-¿Qué ironía?. Porque yo de ángel no tenía nada, hasta ese día había cometido error tras error, me hicieron las pruebas y continúe con el embarazo hasta el octavo mes que me hicieron una cesaría, tenía menos de 17 años cuando paso todo esto, no vi a mi bebe, lo sacrifique para salvar las vidas de otros bebes-

-Eso fue noble-

-No fue noble, quería enmendar el error que cometí, pero no quise saber a quienes ayudamos, nunca pregunte, entre de nuevo a rehabilitación, mi padres y mis hermanos cuidaron de mi y finalmente regrese a la preparatoria, todo fue diferente, eso que paso me marco-

-¿Qué paso con Terada?-

-Tuvo el final que se merecía, pero el daño que nos hizo fue irreversible, entonces cambie, ya no era la niña alocada e ingenua, seguí en terapia y mi padre pensó que era una excelente idea lo de los compromisos arreglados, quería que me enamorada y esas cosas ***Sonrisas suaves***, lo que paso con Terada y el posible padre de mi hijo hizo que le tomara cierto recelo al género masculino y como los que escogía mi papá era hombres de buena casta pero completamente superficiales empecé a divertirme a costas de ellos, deje atrás todo lo que hice y empecé de nuevo, no fue nada fácil , hacerle la vida imposible a mis futuras víctimas era divertido sobre todo porque siempre me presentaba como la mujer que no les gustaba, ninguno de ellos se intereso en conocer a la verdadera Sakura detrás de esos estrafalarios disfraces- ***Risas suaves***

-¿Por qué rompes conmigo?-

-¿Quieres qué sea diplomática o qué sea honesta?-

Karl/Shaoran la miro con interés y dijo:

-¿No es lo mismo?-

-Ser diplomática: Me he divertido contigo "Karl" pero no eres el hombre que deseo tener como pareja para compartir el resto de mis días, NO eres tú soy YO - Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa burlona al usar una frase trillada para terminar su comentario.

Karl se permitió sonreí por primera vez desde que ella empezó hablar para aminorar la tensión entre ambos y pregunto:

-¿Cuál es tu respuesta honesta?-

-No eres KARL MANSON y no me interesa saber: ¿Quién está detrás de este falso personaje?-

Karl/Shaoran abrió los ojos con horror y Sakura se permitió mostrar una sonrisa burlona a pesar de tener los ojos completamente rojos por las lágrimas que derramo y acoto rápidamente:

-Una relación no se basa en mentiras, cuando te dije: Mientras tú vas yo ya vuelvo, te quise dar entender que este disfraz medio hippie y esta personalidad desaliñada no me engaño, al contrario me divirtió, fue entretenido jugar contigo-

Karl/Shaoran frunció el ceño y Sakura dijo con una mirada esta vez completamente seria:

-Voy aceptar la dupla con Yamasaki en resumen retomo la política, los medios de comunicación van a tener un festín con mi pasado y ahora a pesar de todo puedo hablar de eso pero no me puedo arriesgarme que el electorado conozca la historia detrás de cada compromiso frustrado y no quiero pasar el mal rato que salga a relucir ¿Quién es Karl Manson?. ¿Por qué trato de engañarme o burlarse de mí?.-

Karl/Shaoran se quedo sin habla y Sakura dijo:

-La Política lo tomo en serio, es importante para mí y para eso debo hacer ciertas acciones que me den credibilidad, me es más fácil manejarme estando sola, nunca he estado en una relación seria ni menos he hecho planes a futuros, aunque hay cosas que no supero-

-¡Entiendo!-

-No lo entiendes, me miras con lastima, asombro y hasta cierto punto lo que pensabas de mí hace pocos minutos cambio con lo que te conté, las personas se equivocan todo el tiempo, yo cometí errores y pague un precio alto por eso y no te conté todo esto para que sientas lastima por mí, te lo conté porque mi padre me dijo que cuando uno rompe con otra persona es necesario ser honesto y decir la verdadera razón detrás de eso, yo no sé manejar una relación ni me veo en ella y ahora hay algo que realmente me importa.

-¿Tu carrera política?-

-¡Sí!. Aunque dudo que le gane al clon maligno de mi hermano, el trabajo que tendré va ser complejo y necesito estar centrada, es hora de dejar de jugar y hacer las cosas bien, me preparé para esta aérea, mis estudios en Ciencia Políticas es el inicio de lo que haré.-

Karl/Shaoran miro a Sakura y le pregunto:

-¿No te interesa saber mi verdadero nombre?-

-¡NO!. Eso sería empezar de nuevo, además no quiero hacerme mala sangre al enterarme ¿Quién eres?.-

Karl/Shaoran ahora la miro con reproche y ella sonrío suavemente y dijo al ponerse de pie:

-¡Eres Bueno oyente!. Gracias.

-¿Te sientes mejor al hablar sobre el tema?-

-¡No!-

Karl/Shaoran la miro con una expresión sorprendida y Sakura lo miro con una sonrisa triste y dijo:

-Es hora de decir adiós, adjunto al cheque hay una tarjeta de presentación, es de mi ejecutivo de cuenta, él está autorizado a pagar el cheque a la primera persona que se presente, puedes presentarte como Karl Manson y él te paga el cheque y cerramos el tema-

Sakura salió del Mausoleo sin prisa mientras sentía la mirada de Karl encima de ella y a lo lejos noto un carro que le era familiar, se acerco al carro y dijo:

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-No abras pensado que iba dejar a mi hija sola, ¿Hablaste con Karl?-

-¡Sí-

-¿Rompiste con él?-

-¡Sí!-

-¿El acepto el rompimiento después de lo que le contaste?-

Sakura miro a su padre con el ceño fruncido y este pregunto de nuevo:

-¿Le preguntaste si él quería romper contigo después de todo lo que le contaste?-

-¿Por qué iba hacer eso?-

-¡Sakura!-

-Papá, mi relación con Karl o como se llame realmente se terminó, no sé: ¿Porque haces tantas preguntas?. Incluso hasta le entregue el cheque para cerrar el tema del falso compromiso-

Fujitaka miro a su hija y movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo y dijo:

-Así no se rompe una relación-

-Se terminó y punto, fin de la historia.-

Fujitaka no dijo ninguna palabra pero internamente pensó para sí:

_-Pensé que Shaoran Li correspondía los sentimientos de mi hija, ¿Será que mi equivoque?-_

Fujitaka decidió no tocar más el tema al notar el semblante triste de su hija y decidió salir de la cuidad y entonces Sakura le pregunto:

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-A la playa, necesitamos un buen descanso después de lo que pasamos hoy día, por cierto mañana viene Yamasaki y su esposa, tus primas nos están esperando-

Sakura no dijo nada más mientras miles de dudas y pensamientos venían a su cabeza:

-Era hora de centrarse en la campaña política.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocas horas después*****

Con una extraña sensación de vacío y asombro Shaoran llego al pent-house donde estaban hospedados sus padres y sus hermanos y al llegar Eriol pregunto:

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-¡Hey! ¿Qué paso Shaoran?-Pregunto Touya con interés

Shaoran mostro el cheque que Sakura le había girado y sus hermanos dijeron con calma:

-¡Al fin!-Dijo Eriol, Touya abrió una botella de whisky y pregunto:

-Esto hay que celebrar, por cierto ¿Rompiste con la bruja o ella contigo, cómo fue?-

Shaoran miro a sus hermanos con el ceño fruncido y dijo en voz alta para asombros de sus padres que llegaban al lugar:

-¡Ustedes son unos BAKA's!-

Eriol y Touya se quedaron sin habla y su padre dijo:

-¿Qué le pasa a Shaoran?-

Ninguno de ellos supo que responder.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**3.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**4.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia.**

**5.- Para aligerar la tensión que he provocado al redactar este CP. Favor pasen a leer el CP Final. **

**6.- Este CP. Se lo dedico aquellas personas que pasan por situaciones similares, han sido capaces de pedir ayuda y tratan de superar sus traumas y errores. ****Nada fácil por cierto.**

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	14. La entrevista

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Gracias a todos los que siguieron esta historia les dejo el CP. Final de la misma. **

**Espero que disfruten la lectura como yo al editarlo. **

**-A través del Espejo-**

**-Capítulo XIII-**

**-La entrevista-**

*****Pocos días después*****

La **política**, del griego _πολιτικος_ (pronunciación figurada: _politikós_, «ciudadano», «civil», «relativo al ordenamiento de la ciudad»), es el proceso por el cual el uso de la fuerza coercitiva es legitimado.

La política el ARTE de SABER como GOBERNAR los pueblos.

Todo humanos somos entes políticos pero hacer política es completamente diferente, la preparación académica, para entender cómo funciona el todo es vital para empezar a desarrollar los proyectos.

Durante una campaña política se deben ver varios factores:

1to. Tener todo en regla a nivel de candidatos que forman parte de una lista.

2do. Firmar actas y mostrar la declaración juramentada de su patrimonio.

3ro. Armar proyectos en las diferentes aéreas que el futuro partido le interesa: Corregir, mejorar o innovar.

4to. Armar los presupuestos de ¿Dónde va obtener el financiamiento para la campaña? Y por esas inversiones:¿Que se dará a cambio?

5to. Armar las estrategias a nivel comercial-social, dentro y fuera del país.

6to. Definir ¿Con que tendencia ideológica se va identificar el partido?.

7mo. Se debe evaluar un sin número de factores pero el más importante sin duda es que el deseo de servir a la población no se vea afectado por la corrupción de simplemente llegar a un cargo político para dejar nuestras buenas ideas a un lado y tomar dinero de las arcas fiscales y enriquecernos y por supuesto tener gente preparada y confiable que trabaje con nosotros y no contra nosotros.

La dupla Takashi-Kinomoto pertenecían a una dupla donde la ideología NEO-Liberal predominada.

Ellos concordaban que el "ESTADO" tenía la responsabilidad de ser un ente regulador de las actividades privadas y sociales.

Sakura se centro junto con sus asesores de diferentes aéreas a revisar proyectos de inversión.

Cuando la lista fue confirmada de quienes lideraban el partido NEO-Liberal TK & Asociados empezó el verdadero trabajo de los lideres, las personas dejaron su vida privada a un lado para exponerse a los ojos críticos de las cámaras y del electorado en general.

Las elecciones presidencial sería el siguiente año, pero una vez inscritos los cuatros partidos políticos que competían por la Presidencia-Vicepresidencia, senadores, etc, empezaba las campañas electorales, exactamente las campañas políticas empezaban dos meses antes de las elecciones, era un tiempo prudencial, donde los partidos se veía obligados a dar entrevistas, hacer mini-proyectos para presentar sus propuestas, recorrer el Japón, era un trabajo arduo y pesado.

Las líneas que se manejaban los partidos políticos eran:

-Totalitarismo.

-Conservadurismo.

-Socialismo.

-Liberalismo.

Cuatro tendencias marcadas dentro de la política de Japón.

Después que la dupla Takashi-Kinomoto inscribió a su partido pasaron alrededor de 10 días para empezar con la entrevista formal de sus propuestas para los cargos que aplicaban.

Entonces llego las preguntas de rutina en la entrevista.

-Su currículo personal y por su puesto su experiencia laboral sobre todo en el aérea de la POLITICA que es tan extensa.

Fue cuando el presentador: Arika Miraki llego a una pregunta clave que dejo sin habla a Sakura por unos segundos:

-A los lectores sobre todo a los masculinos nos interesa saber ¿Cuáles son las preferencias en cuanto a chicos de la candidata a la VICE-Presidencia de la República de Japón?-

***Risas Nerviosas*** Fue la única respuesta que consiguieron por unos segundos de parte de Sakura, porque se supone que esa pregunta no la iban hacer, al menos ese fue el trato inicial con los periodistas, pero ser la única candidata femenina por un cargo tan importante, ella sabía que se iba ser expuesta y Sakura experta en dar respuestas diplomáticas dijo en un tono suave pero firme:

-Para mí el físico no es importante sino la personalidad del hombre que sea mi interés-

-Una respuesta diplomática, vamos Sakura ¿Debe haber alguien por ahí que haga que tu corazoncito lata a mil por hora?, es más tenemos unas fotos donde las palabras salen sobrando-Dijo el imprudente periodista.

Sakura sonrío con nostalgia al ver las fotos de Karl con ella en diferentes lugares, por lo que no fue difícil componer su expresión y cuando iba decir que ellos no eran pareja, el imprudente comentarista pregunto:

-Japón quiere saber: ¿Quién es KARL MANSON?.

-El es...-Sakura no pudo hacer el comentario porque fue sorprendida antes la cámaras, en VIVO y en DIRECTO por un imponente hombre que le era familiar y que de paso venía vestido de manera sobria y elegante.

-Soy su prometido y mi verdadero nombre es Li Shaoran-

-¡OMG!-Hizo el comentario el imprudente comentarista mientras veía con asombro y cierta envidia como el apuesto empresario chino besaba a su "supuesta novia" en los labios y se sentó junto a ella.

Takashi se quedo sin habla.

Sakura sonrío tranquilamente, puso su mejor expresión calmada aunque por dentro quería arrastrar a Shaoran Li por hacer tal revelación que ni ella misma se esperaba en frente a las cámaras y no entendía: ¿Qué pasaba?.

Fujitaka, sus hijos, su hermana, sus sobrinas estaban igual de perplejos, esa sorpresa no se esperaban.

El periodista tomo la batuta y pregunto:

-¡OMG! La futura vice-presidente tiene preferencia por el "Producto Importado" al Nacional, ¿Cómo es eso posible?. ¿Por qué inventar un personaje?, ¿Le puedo llamar Shaoran?-

-Por supuesto que si, me puede llamar por mi nombre, mi prometida y yo - Dijo Shaoran mientras le tomaba la mano a Sakura que estaba sin habla y acoto rápidamente para asombro de ella:

-Por cierto cielo tú primer anillo, como les decía mi prometida y yo acordamos usar un nombre falso para que la prensa no centre la atención en el prometido-empresario de la futura candidata a la vice-presidencia de Japón-

-¿Primer anillo?-Pregunto Sakura al ver el sencillo anillo del supuesto compromiso ser colocado en su dedo anular, pasando por alto la mentira de sus supuesto prometido y Shaoran contesto:

-El anillo de la futura señora Li esta en nuestra bóveda en Hong Kong-

-¡OMG! Tendremos boda, Sakura esperamos que nos de la exclusiva-

-Si Sakurita espero también estar invitado-Dijo Yamasaki con una voz neutral y Sakura sonrío, la entrevista continuó pero Sakura en el fondo quería arrastrar a Shaoran por hacerle esto, justo en ese momento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****De forma paralela*****

Fujitaka Kinomoto estaba sin habla y fue cuando Hien Li se acerco a él y le dijo:

-¡Lo siento!. No sabía que las verdaderas intenciones de mi hijo era presentarse ante tu hija justo el día de su entrevista a nivel nacional-

Fujitaka miro a Hien con el semblante serio y pregunto:

-¿Qué pretende tu hijo?-

-No lo sé Fujitaka-

***Suspiro de frustración***-Si tu hijo le hace algo a mi hija, Hien personalmente me encargare de él-

-Si mi hijo hace algo a tu hija seré yo quien me encargue de él-

Ambos hombres se miraron y no dijeron nada más sobre todo porque Fujitaka estaba pendiente de la entrevista al igual que sus hijos y Hien miro a sus hijos que iban con él.

Solo esperaba que la situación se mantenga bajo control.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos minutos después*****

Al finalizar la entrevista, Takashi pasó un mensaje a Sakura que decía:

_-¿Qué significa esto?-_

_-No sé qué decirte, déjame hablar con Li y te aviso- _Fue la única respuesta que dio Sakura mientras cruzaba mirada con Yamasaki pero no pudo continuar porque Meiling y Tomoyo fueron hacia ella y le dijeron que era hora de que se cambie de atuendo para la recepción que se iba dar en la Mansión Kinomoto.

Debido a los medios de comunicación Sakura no podía hacer ningún tipo de reclamo por lo que puso su mejor cara "DIPLOMATICA" y sonrío ante los medios con su "supuesto prometido".

A pesar de la leve tensión que apenas se notaba entre ellos, Li Shaoran aprovecho cada momento para tener demostraciones de afecto con su supuesta prometida, algo que le causo mucha gracia dado la incomodidad de ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocas horas después*****

Sakura se había cambiado del traje formal negro de dos piezas a un vestido de color lila y bajo a la recepción a contestar entre otras cosas las preguntas de los futuros inversionistas, periodistas, noto la mirada de su supuesto prometido y con disimulo lo tomo del brazo mientras lo arrastro hacia la biblioteca, al estar segura que estaban completamente solos, le pregunto con reproche:

-¿Qué diablos significa esto?-

-Deberías bajar la voz Sakurita, los periodistas están merodeando el lugar-

-¿Cómo se te ocurre sorprenderme en medio de la entrevista?-

Shaoran mostro una amplia sonrisa cuando dijo entre susurros:

-Aprendí de la mejor a sorprender a las personas-

-¡Esto no es un juego!. ¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer?- Pregunto Sakura con reproche.

-No estoy jugando- Dijo Shaoran en voz baja mientras se acercaba a ella.

Sakura se puso en alerta y tensa y fue cuando él dijo:

-Esto es tuyo-

Sakura se quedo sin habla al ver el cheque y pregunto:

-¿Qué significa esto?-

-Reconozco que es sido un hombre completamente superficial pero como tú dijiste las personas cometemos errores y esos errores son los que no hacen crecer y si aprendemos de ellos podemos ser mejores personas-

-¿Eso a que viene?-

-Tú terminaste con Karl por haberte mentido pero a Shaoran Li tampoco te distes oportunidad de conocer-

Sakura frunció el ceño y dijo finalmente:

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?-

-¿Por qué no lo intentamos?-

Sakura lo miro con el semblante serio y dijo:

-¡No entiendo!-

***Risas Suaves***-¡Impresionante!. Con toda la experiencia que tienes y eres una completa despistada.

Sakura lo miro con reproche y Shaoran le dijo:

-Lo que quiero decir es que deberíamos intentarlo-

Sakura se quedo en silencio y se animo a preguntar:

-¿Quieres tener algo conmigo después de lo que te conté?-Pregunto ella con asombro.

-¡Sí!. No va ser fácil, incluso vamos a tener que ir a terapia de pareja juntos pero si aceptas sería un buen inicio-

Sakura lo miro completamente perpleja no sabía:

-¿Qué contestar o qué preguntar?-

Shaoran notó su duda y dijo:

-Tomate tu tiempo, no hay prisa, ahora tendrás mucho trabajo con la campaña presidencial-

Sakura sonrío suavemente y dijo:

-Dame tiempo pero mantente cerca-

-No me esperaba menos de ti-Dijo Shaoran mientras acariciaba su rostro y Sakura haciéndose la desentendida por los sonrojos que experimento dijo:

-¡No me metas mano sin mi consentimiento!. No me gusta que me toquen-

Shaoran en lugar de molestarse por ese comentario se río con gracia lo que aminoro el ambiente.

La conversación continúo por varios minutos más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos meses después*****

-¡Perdimos la primera vuelta!-Dijo Sakura con reproche.

-Mi amor fueron resultados cerrados-Dijo Shaoran a su novia mientras la abrazaba.

-No puedo creerlo, mi clon maligno entro en la segunda vuelta-Dijo Yue con reproche.

-¡Espero que pierda!-Dijo Ariel.

-Primita, Sorry-Dijeron Meiling y Tomoyo al mismo tiempo y Yamasaki ingreso a la sala y dijo:

-Pero tenemos la mitad de nuestra lista dentro del senado, estamos en la carrera, sabíamos que esto iba pasar, pero estar en un tercer lugar es bueno, vamos entrar en las siguientes elecciones Sakura-

-¿Quién quedo como rival de Yue?-Pregunto Shaoran

-Creo que entro Akino Tashi-Dijo Yamasaki y ante los pucheros de Sakura, él no pudo evitar reír abiertamente y dijo:

-Yue no la tendrá fácil-

Shaoran miro a su novia y le dijo:

-Ve el lado positivo-

-¿Cuál es el lado positivo de perder las elecciones?-

-Tendrás tiempo para organizar nuestra boda-

-¡OMG! Primita te casas- Dijeron Meiling y Tomoyo al mismo tiempo con emoción.

Sakura miro a su novio y le dijo:

-¿Hablas en serio?- Ellos ya habían hablado del tema pero con todo el asunto de la campaña no era el momento.

-Claro, recuerda que el Dr. Hina nos dijo, poco a pocos nos hemos convertidos una pareja sólida estamos preparados para dar el siguiente paso, ¿Claro si deseas?-

Sakura se abalanzo a los brazos de su novio y dijo:

-¿Anunciamos el evento en la cena?-

-Como tú desees, pero mis padres y mis hermanos vendrán el fin de semana, ¿Cómo te gustaría planear nuestra boda, quieres algo al estilo ARABE?-

-No mi amor tengo otra idea-

Ariel-Yue-Yamasaki se miraron con interés y al llegar Fujitaka pregunto:

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Sakura y Shaoran han decido contraer matrimonio-Dijo Tomoyo con emoción.

-¿Hablan en serio?-

-Nunca he hablado más en serio en mi vida- Dijo Shaoran con un tono firme mientras le daba un cálido beso a su novia en la frente.

Sakura mostro una abierta sonrisa y Fujitaka le dijo:

-Conozco esa mirada: ¿Qué clase de boda tienes en mente?-

Sakura mostro una sonrisa abierta, Shaoran movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y dijo en voz alta:

-¿Qué tienes en mente?-

-Tú esperas y verás-

Tomoyo y Meiling se miraron de forma divertida, ellas sabían que estilo de fiesta Sakura quería.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocas semanas después*****

***Carcajadas Sonoras*** ¡WOW! Hermanito las primas de Sakura se pasaron con ese disfraz del sombrerero loco-Dijo Eriol en son de burla, Touya no paraba de reír y dijo:

-Te falto el maquillaje para que te parezcas a Johnny Depp-

-¡Cállense!-

-Estas a tiempo para arrepentirte-Dijo Eriol en son de burla.

Shaoran iba a contestar cuando los hermanos de Sakura y sus futuros cuñados ingresaron con varios trajes y dijeron:

-Tú haces eso y Sakura te arrastra-

-Ariel tiene razón, por cierto Eriol, Touya sus trajes-Dijo Yue con el semblante divertido.

-Eriol, tú primero-Dijo Touya

Eriol miro el disfraz y dijo:

-Tu futura esposa no pudo escoger al menos un tema que no sea tan estrafalario-

***Carcajada Sonoras*** De partes de los hombres.

-Sakura siempre quiso hacer algo como "Alicia en al País de la Maravillas" pero nunca me imagine que usaría este tema para el día de su boda-Dijo Fujitaka al entrar y ver con diversión al novio vestido del sombrerero loco fue inevitable no reírse de su futuro yerno.

La Mansión Kinomoto fue decorada al estilo de "Alicia en el País de la Maravillas".

La inusual boda fue un acontecimiento en todo Japón.

Sobre todo cuando tienes un novio vestido con el traje del sombrerero loco y a la novia con un sexy y corto blanco y un pequeño sombrero en su cabeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Shaoran POV-**

-Cómo diría mi novia y ahora mi esposa ¡OMG!. No vuelvo dejar que ella vuelva organizar un evento, ¿Cómo accedí a esto?-

-Felicitaciones Dr. Li-

-Gracias Dr. Hina, que bueno verle aquí, ¿Qué le parece nuestra boda?-

-Una ceremonia original y poco usual, Sakura se ve feliz-

-Gracias a usted-

El doctor movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo y fue cuando dijo:

-Fueron ustedes los que pusieron de su parte para poder superar los traumas-

-Pero fue sus lineamientos los que no ayudo para dar este gran paso-

-Cómo te dijo en su momento: Un paso a la vez, espero verles al final del mes-

-De hecho Dr. Hina nos vamos a ver en menos tiempo-

-¿Cómo así?-

-Sakura y yo queremos intentar tener una familia en pocas semanas, pero ella quiere hacerle unas consultas puntuales-

-¿Entonces cuando los veo?-

-Regresamos en tres días vamos a pasar en la villa de la playa, vamos a terapia y de ahí nos vamos de luna de miel-

-¿Finalmente donde se van instalar?

-Nos quedaremos en Japón-

-Entonces los veré en tres días.

Mientras Shaoran hablaba con el Dr. Hina, Sakura recibía una felicitación poco usual:

-Felicitaciones Sakura-

-Yue, por un segundo pensé que no te vería, clon maligno-

-Quiero presentarte alguien, ella es Kaho Misuki es mi novia-

-¡OMG! Es un placer-

-Gracias por la invitación, su boda ha sido inusual-

-Te dije que Sakura estaba loca mi amor-Dijo Yue mientras daba un corto beso a su novia en los labios.

-Te escuche Clon Maligno-

***Risas divertidas***

-Yue-Dijo el esposo de Sakura.

-Shaoran, felicitaciones, ella es Kaho Misuki mi novia-

-Encantado de conocerla-Dijo Shaoran mientras estrechaba su mano y Kaho dijo:

-Felicidades por su boda señor Li-

-Gracias por haber venido, mi amor hora de lanzar el ramo-

-¡OH! Eso va ser divertido-

-¿Qué tienes en mente señora Li?-Pregunto con interés Shaoran.

-Voy a lanzar el ramo cerca de la piscina-

***Risas Divertidas*** Yue miro a Sakura y le dijo:

-Te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo y éxitos en tu primer matrimonio-

-¿Cómo que primer matrimonio?-Dijo Sakura con reproche y Yue miro a Shaoran y le dijo:

-¡Suerte con ella!-

-Hare lo que pueda-

Sakura fulmino con la mirada a su nuevo esposo y dijo:

-¿Qué estas insinuando?-

Shaoran no se privo en besar a su esposa como se debe y dijo:

-¡Hora de lanzar ese ramo de novia!-

-¡Sí!. Luego tú y yo nos hablamos-Amenazo Sakura mientras le daba un casto beso en los labios a Shaoran.

Los nuevos esposos salieron del lugar con dirección a la piscina iba ser un lanzamiento inusual.

Mientras Sakura llamaba a las jóvenes solteras que iban a tomar el ramo, Fujitaka se acerco a su yerno y dijo:

-Mi hija se ve feliz y esta vez es una felicidad autentica, gracias Shaoran por lo que haz hecho por ella-

-No hay nada que agradecer, yo la amo y el amor te permite tener paciencia y haber ido a terapia nos está ayudando mucho-

-Tenía mis reservas cuando me dijeron que el Dr. Hina les recomendó irse a vivir juntos sin casarse-

-Si fue difícil adaptarnos el uno al otro pero fue necesario-

-Tengo una duda-

-¿Es sobre el sexo?-

-Sé que un padre no debería preguntar esto, ¿Cómo lo hiciste?-

-Las cosas se dieron de forma natural entre nosotros, pero la guía del Dr. Hina fue clave, tener mucha paciencia, hablar nos ayudo mucho, al inicio solo dormíamos juntos, ella tomo la iniciativa cuando se sintió lista-

-¿Han hablado sobre tener una familia?-

-Nos hemos hecho varios exámenes porque ella aun teme que al quedar embarazada se repita la historia de su primer bebe pero no hay motivo para preocuparnos por eso ahora, nos vamos a tomar nuestro tiempo y cuando ella esté lista lo vamos intentar-

Los hombres se callaron al ver con asombro a las jóvenes solteras lanzarse a la piscina, unas perdieron el equilibrio otras se lanzaron al agua porque realmente querían el ramo.

Shaoran miro a su suegro y dijo:

-La verdad no me imagino la clases de bebes que puedo tener con ella con esos genes locos que ella tiene-

***Carcajadas sonoras***-Tengo la certeza que esa locura la heredo de su madre, porque yo soy un hombre de temperamento tranquilo-

Shaoran miro a su suegro y dijo con una sonrisa burlona:

-¿Será?-Algunos gestos de su novia-esposa se le habían pegado.

Fujitaka fulmino con la mirada a su yerno pero no pudo decir nada cuando su hija vino corriendo hacia ella y dijo:

-Papi, mi amor creo que es hora de irnos-

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto Shaoran con interés.

-Tomoyo y Meiling se cayeron accidentalmente a la piscina y me quieren arrastrar-

***Sonrisas Nerviosas***-¿Accidentalmente?-Pregunto Fujitaka.

Sakura iba a contestar pero sus primas gritaron al mismo tiempo:

-¡SAKURA!-

El grito los sobresalto pero Fujitaka y su yerno no pudieron evitar reírse al ver a las hermanas completamente empapadas.

Pero como siguió ese reclamo y la fiesta en si eso ya fue otra historia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Porque el final de nuestra historia, es un nuevo comienzo para nuestros protagonistas-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. The End-.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**3.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**4.- El álbum de Fotos esta actualizado en mi Facebook. **

**5.- Para que se "olviden" de los posibles traumas que he causado - Sin ser sarcástica o irónica - les invito a leer mi siguiente historia que estoy publicando de forma paralela: Me enamore de una extraña: Mi esposa. Les adelanto: **

**-Shaoran se queda sin habla al conocer el inusual trabajo de la " Tétrica NOVIA " que salvo. **

**-Shaoran se las "VE NEGRAS" literalmente hablando cuando le toca dormir en casa de la inusual Novia.**

**La publico en unas tres horas estimo. "Estoy de niñera" y mis mini-demonios no me dejan editar en PAZ. ***Risas Malignas***.**

**6- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia que he terminado el día de hoy. **

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


End file.
